Royalty
by Don't-Insult-My-OTP
Summary: what is the punishment for disrespecting the Joker's Queen? what happens when Harley gets hurt? what if the Joker went back for Harley on date night? how did they meet? what about that helicopter crash? a series of one shots and prompts- please request! X
1. Hail Queen Harley

**HI, If you like my story, please review/fave/follow and all that jazz! If you want me to carry out a series of one shots I will and feel free to send my prompts! X**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything Dc or suicide squad**

The Joker couldn't keep his eyes of his Harley as her hips swayed and her legs snapped in time with the music. She wrapped herself up around the chain that hung in her cage, her smile wide. Her eyes flashing and her hair cascading down her shoulders as she danced. Her costume was minimal and multicoloured revealing her tattoos and hard flat skin

A few serious looking men watched his girl dance with looks of mild interest, and he didn't like it.

Why are they so serious?

He grinned manically and slid out behind them, he placed his hands on the taller one's neck, his head resting on the suited shoulder.

"Now why look so serious?" he laughed and taunted with his wicked smile in place.

"We are here to do business, not to joke around," the shorter man replied, not joke around? Then why do business with the Joker? Mr. J shook his head at their lack of humour.

"No-No-No, we can't have that!" he whistled sharply and the beautiful Harley Quinn slipped between the bars of her cage and swung herself over to him to the applause of the crowd that clambered at her mismatched stilettos.

Her pale skin caught the light blushed with pink and blue makeup and brilliant red lipstick, her grin flashed as she settled herself beside the Joker. He draped an arm around her waist and twirled her as if she was a manikin on display.

He grinned as he showed off his Queen.

"Now Harls, these men don't look like their having fun. Now we can't have that can we Harls?" he laughed manically and licked his red stained lips.

"Sure can't Mr. J," she giggled and slinked over to one of the men draping herself around his neck, her hand made its path down his neck onto his chest. he looked down at her with little interest, his eyes flicked between her and the Clown King on Gotham.

"Mr. Joker, I'm here for business not the cheap attention of a common whore," he said sharply but immediately understood this as a mistake when the Joker's grin vanished. Harley looked slightly ruffled and detached herself from him.

"Common? Alright then I won't bother,"

She slipped back to stand beside the Joker who was playing with the gold plated gun at his waist,

"Ah you don't recognise her, do you? Don't recognise my Queen? My deadly partner in crime, my beautiful Harley Quinn." He declared his eyes malicious as he watched the businessmen. They paled, they had been warned never to insult the Joker's girl,

She curtseyed playfully,

"Can I play with him Mr. J?"She giggled as she reached for a large wooden hammer covered in playful doodles. She swung it in her grasp, her eyes wide.

He grinned and laughed along with her,

"Not yet Harley, are friend has to learn some respect for their Queen," he chuckled,

"Bow down to the Queen clown Harley Quinn," the two men looked terrified and slowly they kneeled before Harley who smirked.

"Pay homage boys," no one disrespected his queen, if he had her nothing else mattered.

"Hail Queen Harley," they grumbled in unison, the Joker shook his head in disapproval of their monotone voices

"I can't hear you," he teased as he played with the golden handle of a gun.

"Hail Queen Harley," they shouted,

"Good," his silver grin was wide and taunting; he cocked his head to the side before putting a gun to each of their heads.

"What? But we- you can't-," they stammered, eyes wide and fearful. Harley laughed again as the Joker played with his victims.

"You know the price for disrespecting the Queen of Gotham? Death," he pulled the triggers and both men collapsed in a heap at his feet. Harley steeped over them and wrapped her arms around the Jokers neck. Her lips met his in a heated battle for dominance and passion. His hands found her waist, holding her to him.

Blood pooled around them but neither really cared about the dark crimson stains.

He had his queen, and he was going to keep it that way.

"I Love you Harls," he said as he held her in a tight embrace, he inhaled the bubblegum scent of her dip dyed hair, she nuzzled at his neck

"I love you too Puddin,"

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave prompts for more and feedback would be great! XX**


	2. Jelous for the Joker

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed the response has been incredible so please keep it coming because it has really made my week ;) if you have any requests or prompts please let me know xx**

 **disclaimer- I don't own Dc or suicide squad**

 **"Harley gets jealous,"**

Harley admired her appearance in the mirror one last time, her hair was a sheet of platinum blonde ending in her signature red and blue tips whilst her eyes where stained black and red to match her harlequin dress.

Fishnet tights stretched down her long legs to end in six inch high heeled black boots that reached her knee. Her face was pale and her eyes dark, perfect.

She brushed a hand through her curls before descending the stairs to the club. The music pounded in her head and lights flashed before her eyes. All eyes turned in her direction as the long awaited Queen Clown of Gotham entered the party. She giggled and smiled, she waved at a few men who promptly sloshed drinks down their fronts.

She blew kisses and waved, all the time her eyes searching for one man. She located him in his usual booth, his eyes not on Harley but on the girl in front of him. She had dark hair in elaborate diva curls, her eyes where a smoky black as she laughed contagiously.

Harley felt her heart sink in disappointment; her hands fell at her sides. She felt completely deflated. She had dressed elaborately and with care just for him and he hadn't even noticed.

Harley watched venomously as the pretty girl giggled and stretched out her long legs, She snuck a hand onto his shoulder and he didn't push it off.

 _That should be me, his queen not that whore. How I would love to put her to sleep with my baseball bat,_ Harley knew that Mr. J would be furious if she did, he hated it when she killed his clients. He said it was bad for business,

Jealously burned in Harley's heart, after all they had done together, how long they had been together, she had given up so much for him and he would throw her away on some random girl.

She turned away from them, unable to bare it any longer. She didn't feel like dancing in her cage, she didn't feel like doing anything. She walked over to the bar and ordered a cosmopolitan. She could hear his manic laugh over the crowd, the familiar insanity in every note.

Her heart pulled to go back to her King,

'He isn't missing you,' a twisted little voice whispered in the back of her head, she ignored this but the thought haunted her.

however Harley Quinn was not the type of girl to sit back and watch with out doing something about it. if that was how he wanted to play it that's what he would get. Her sharp eyes scoured the crowd for a victim. she found one in a cocky looking man surrounded by his friends all drinking and feeding their already over-large egos.

Harley fixed her bright smile and lowered her dark eyelashes over pale cheeks. she sauntered up to her cage, prepared to put on the performance of her life. she dropped back on her heels, her hips swaying and her hands brushing through her tousled hair. She wrapped her legs around the chain, her body snapping and swaying in time with the beat.

Everyone was watching her, she turned to look directly at the arrogant man in the corner, she flashed him a beautiful smile and beckoned to him. He jumped to is feet immediately, liking his lips. he hurried over to her glass cage, where she waited for him.

 _take this Mr. J_ she thought with a smile as he slipped in to her cage. she glanced at the Joker in the corner who had his eyes fixed on her , he wasn't grinning now.

his eyes where sharp and his lips pursed, he wasn't happy.

Harley moved over to the man and pushed him roughly against the wall, he grinned down at her. she moved around him. She dropped down in front of him her hips moving. She twisted around his body and her arms snaked around him. he placed his hands around her slim waist and Harley pushed up against him.

she could see that the Joker was getting angrier by the second as he watched her dance with another man. the girl who he had been with, was desperately trying to regain his attention but with no success, he brushed her off and moved towards the cage.

the song ended and Harley slipped from the cage towards her Puddin' as she like to call him ,who stood waiting with eyebrows raised. a few of the jokers henchmen where at the man's side, pulling him away.

the Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the stairs leading to their apartment above. the crowd parted for the Joker, Harley new better then to try and pull away. he marched her upstairs and shoved her roughly down onto their bed.

"What an interesting display," he snarled, he looked down on her expecting her to shrink back or plead, she did neither. she never had, not at Arkham as his psychiatrist and not here, as his queen.

"You where entertained enough without me," she pouted dramatically and he rolled his eyes.

"That's what that was about? Irene? she is the daughter of a client and I need her to manipulate him." he ran a hand through his vibrant hair, his eyes where fixed on her and his voice low, deadly

"You know how I feel about you, I built you an empire! I made you a queen!" he shouted, Harley watched with shoulders slumped and arms crossed.

"You know I would do anything for you!" he laughed manically, Harley didn't reply, she pressed her lips to his. she cupped his face in his hands and pulled him down towards her. his hands moved one at the side of her head propping him up and the other at her waist, holding him to her.

 **I'm not sure about this one but please review/follow/favourite if you enjoyed and if you have any prompts or requests please let me know! I love feedback on my stories so please let me know what you thought.**

 **x**


	3. Bruised and Bloodied

**the reviews and response has been incredible and I cant thank you all enough for the feedback it means so much to me! keep your prompts and reviews coming! as requested here is a story following the prompt-**

 **'Harley hurt'**

 **disclaimer - I do not own anything DC or suicide squad**

Gun shots rang out in blinding flashes and deafening bangs joined by the crazed cackles of Gotham's King and Queen Clown. Harley was swinging a bat in her hand, smashing mirrors and tables with glee. The Joker was shooting holes in the walls and shattering windows.

The beautiful manner house had fallen beneath the Joker and his Harley's reign of mayhem and chaos as they wrecked the place. Tall henchmen had joined the party, dressed in mad masks and costumes, all carrying machine guns.

Harley pulled the pin of a grenade and threw it into a room before shutting the door. She carried on strutting down the corridor and burst out in hysterics as the room exploded behind her.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, Where are you?" Harley taunted, her voice patronising,

"Ready or not here we come," The Joker teased, swinging his own gold gun. There was no reply as they leered around corridors and catcalled for the caped crusader. Harley wandered into the beautiful master bedroom.

A delicate box caught the light in the far corner next to an ornate mirror. She flipped the lid of the box carelessly and started routing through the various rings and necklaces. She admired a thick gold ring covered in diamonds. She slipped it onto her left hand with a shrug.

She glanced in the mirror and reapplied some more scarlet lipstick in the mirror as explosions roared behind her. She danced in the mist of a rich scented perfume before smashing the dressing table to little more than mahogany splinters.

She shattered the silver mirror and glass rained down on the floor. Once satisfied with her destruction she turned on the walls where she doodled with the cans of black and red spray paint she had brought.

Skulls, hearts and diamonds littered the cream painted walls as the Joker walked in, carrying two tanks of gasoline.

"What you say baby?" He grinned his silver smile and indicated the tanks, Harley's eyes gleamed and her smile was wild.

"Let's burn it Puddin," she laughed manically and grabbed one of the tanks. She trailed the foul smelling furl down halls and through rooms until the whole mansion was ready to light up like a Christmas tree.

The Joker lit a match and threw it carelessly onto the trail; the floor erupted in flames and flickered red and gold. Heat roared into being as the Joker joined his henchmen who all laughed with him as the mansion began to burn. He opened up his arms wide and cackled furiously

One laugh was absent.

The Joker scanned the crowd of henchmen for the familiar blonde but she was nowhere to be seen. his arms fell limp at his side and his smile slipped

"Where's she?" He snarled, he grabbed the front of one of his minion's jackets shaking him roughly. He shook his masked head frantically,

"I-I don't know boss," he stammered,

"Where is she?" The Joker screamed as the building began to collapse and flames burst through the shattered glass windows. A few of his men ran to the other side of the building to see if she was enjoying the show from there.

"Find her!" they scurried away at his snarl

She wasn't there.

The Joker turned to stare into the flames, crap. He pulled up the collar of his maroon jacket and stormed back into the blaize. The heat scorched his chest and burned his eyes as he ripped the door of its hinges.

"Harley," the Joker called his eyes where fierce and his smile gone as he broke through the chaos. Harley was nowhere to be found. The walls where collapsing and the glass had shattered from the impact of the heat.

The wooden tables where turning charcoal grey and burned gold, sweat gleamed beneath the maroon jacket and his bare tattooed chest.

A door had been jammed by a block of wood that had fallen from the ceiling. Through the smoke he could make out a limp figure on the floor.

A very familiar figure.

"Harley," he shouted and began to ram down the door. It moved under his weight but did not break. He took a few steps back before throwing his shoulder against the wood. The impact burned in his shoulder and radiated through his body.

The door collapsed beneath him and he stormed forwards to find a very pale Harley. Her eyes where shut and her hands scorched. Her red lips where smudged and the makeup was smeared beneath her eyes but her pulse was fluttering beneath his two outstretched fingers.

He picked her up in his arms bridal style, and took of back into the scarlet flames. She moaned slightly as her head lolled against his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker leaned up against the headrest of the large double bed his eyes on the slim figure curled at his side beneath the sheets. Harley's hair fanned out beneath her and her eyes fluttered, a small moan escaped her lips.

Joker's fingers combed through her hair soothingly,

"Puddin?" she questioned her eyes still shut,

"Harls go to sleep," she made a small noise before resting her head against his bare chest. Harley curled her bandaged hands in her chest as the Joker reached around to put a hand on her back. He couldn't deny the panic that had tore at his chest when Harley had been trapped in the burning house.

Sometimes he would forgot just how much he loved her when he no longer had her, like when she had fallen into the acid bath for him. His heart screamed in protest and he had dived in right after her.

No he would always follow her, in acid, fire or water.

 **was it good? bad? please give me feedback and tell me what you though! send me requests and I'll do my best! I love everyone of you who has followed/favorited/reviewed. I wanted to get two side of the joker and Harley and I hope I did them justice,**

 **thanks again and keep following- new chapters every day!**

 **x**


	4. a difference in dillusions

**HI! So I have been working on all of your prompts but just thought I would do a one shot of Dr Harleen Quinzel's first meeting with the villain we all love so here goes. Please tell me what you think x**

Harleen's heart raced and her mind span, she didn't know is she was excited or terrified to be studying someone as fascinating as the Joker. She gathered her notes in a hurry after reading and re-reading his file. She was determined to cure the joker.

The push in her career would be insurmountable, if she fixed the insanity of the century's greatest mastermind and criminal. Arkham asylum was dark and simple with heavy metal doors and guards every few feet all dressed in bulletproof black vests and heavy helmets.

She checked her reflection in the mirror, her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and the glasses where perched high on her nose. Her makeup was minimal but still effective and her white lab coat was pulled neatly over her red button down blouse.

A thickly built man who towered over her slid open the door where the Joker waited. His arms where strapped to his sides and his hair a vibrant green. Harleen took her seat opposite him and could feel his clear blue eyes on her as she shuffled her files.

She had the strange feeling that he was examining her, stripping her down until he knew every weakness and thought she possessed. She took a deep breath and looked up into the white face with those piercing blue eyes

"So mr..." calling him Mr Joker sounded strange in her head so she scanned the papers for a name knowing full well that there wasn't one.

"J, Mr J," he supplied with a silver grin, Harleen nodded. She wasn't going to be put off by anything he said or did, she was determined

"I'm Dr Harleen Quinzel, I would shake your hand but you're looking a little tied up Mr J," a dead silence hung heavy in the air as she waited for him to reply, had she gone too far? Would he yell? Attack? To her surprise he threw back his head and laughed manically.

Harleen smiled slightly at the insanity in every note, but whether he was actually crazy she was yet to decide.

"So Harley, why are you here?" Harleen blinked, she felt as if she was the patient being addressed on such a manner. her ears pricked and something in her stomach changed, she had never been called Harley before and to her surprise she liked it. He tilted his head to the side and watched her.

"I am here to evaluate your psychological state and assess whether I think you are psychologically disturbed." She replied curtly. The Joker was intrigued by the young and beautiful doctor, she seemed to show no fear only interest. he grinned that wide smile again

"Blah blah blah, all that chit chat," he was trying to scare her, to rattle her confidence. Harley remained calm and unmoved

"That is my job, to talk to you," she replied, her voice firm and her eyes steady. she would be lying if she said that she wasn't afraid but she would never let it show

"And do you? Do you think I'm crazy?" his voice was soft and chilling, his eyes where sparking and he liked his crimson lips. Harley considered her reply very carefully; did she think he was crazy?

"I think your reality is different to mine," she spoke carefully "I don't know if that makes you crazy but I know it makes you different. That's the problem isn't it? People fear different because it's unexpected and unpredictable," he leaned forwards like a snake ready to strike, he swayed slightly at his seat his smile seemed venomous.

"And you don't fear different? Don't fear the unpredictable?" he was genially intrigued by her answer, for some unknown reason it seemed to matter,

"If I feared the unusual I wouldn't be here," Harley's eyes where sharp and her chin raised slightly, he raised his eyebrows. she glanced down at the page of questions she was expected to ask. to avoid staring into the icy gaze. She picked it up carefully and slid it to the bottom of her notes, out of site.

"Aren't you going to ask me those questions? The usual nonsense about my name and history?" she shook her head,

"I suppose I'm not your usual doctor, I'm not going to waste my limited time with you asking questions that you won't answer, there are many rumours about you Mr J but you have never told anyone your real past, why would you tell me," it wasn't a question, it was statement. The Joker couldn't help but respect the brave faced doctor who sat before him, ignoring what was expected and choosing her own path.

"There are rumours and rumours come from somewhere. There are certain similarities and patterns in each that I have picked up. So why don't I tell you what I think?" he didn't respond, only watched

"I think you're a genius and an expert in weaponry and chemical engineering, I think you are an orphan and that you had an abusive parent, perhaps a father? And i think you killed that father. You have a sadistic sense of humour and find other people's misery amusing hence the name- the Joker, how am I doing so far?" he leaned back, it was incredible how she picked up on the little things. how her voice remained calm and her silver blue eyes watched him without fear.

"Very impressive Harley, I didn't know you thought so much of me," he grinned that silver Cheshire cat smile and lent back against the chair.

"Call it scientific interest," he laughed

"I like you Dr, you're amusing and you know how much I like to laugh," he said it like it was a true honour and yes, she did know how much the Joker liked to laugh.

She was about to know a lot more about him, and she wouldn't regret it.

She was about to start on the path that made her the Queen of Gotham, that made her Harley Quinn

Xxx

 **I am still working on your prompts but I just thought of this and thought i would post it, let me know what you think and remember to review/favourite/follow etc and keep the requests and prompts coming for more stories. Don't forget to review; it encourages me to write more! Love you all**

 **X**


	5. a difference in dillusions part 2

**Hi! I had loads of requests to do a part 2 to my last chapter including the Joker and Dr Harleen. I came up with this idea so let me know what you think! if you still want me to carry on doing the Dr Harleen/Joker stories then I might start a separate series based on their relationship at Arkham asylum but let me know what you want!**

 **part 2 of a difference in delusions-**

Several months had passed since Harley had first met the Joker and ever since their first talk she seemed to have this weird connection with him that she didn't have with her other patients. He would always be on her mind, the pale skin, the blue eyes and the bold look where constantly imprinted in the back of her eyelids. The cackling laugh always ringing in her ears

The way he always seemed to know what she was thinking, how he could study her and understand her better than her own boyfriend. A shiver spread down her spine as she thought of her boyfriend, When she sat in the plain metal room with the Joker she felt different as if she could speak as freely as she wanted without being judged.

When she was with him she wasn't Harleen or Dr Quinzel, she was Harley.

Harley checked her hair in the mirror, making sure the collar of her blouse was adjusted just right to hide the bruises on her neck and the sleeves of her dark blue blouse was pulled down to hide her black wrists. Luckily no one had noticed how odd she had been acting recently or how she walked with her eyes on the floor and her collar up. She had managed to avoided any awkward confrontations or questions that she wasn't willing to answer.

It seemed too easy to run to help, to be pulled from a problem but it never was that easy as the posters and websites painted. Her blue eyes weren't as bright but haunted and lonely as if behind them someone screamed for help but it was a plea that no one even heard or notice.

The usual guards stood waiting for her at the metal thick doors in the same black bullet proof outfit, they where all stern and nodded as she approached.

"Dr Quinzel," he nodded and pushed open the thick metal door,

"Thank you," she answered with a small nod and found that the Joker was already waiting. He leaned back in his chair and watched as she walked over. She could feel those piercing eyes on her as she took her seat opposite him.

"You know Harley; it's awfully dull just sitting in that cell. I do live for these sessions with you," He leered at her with that same silver smirk; Harley raised an eyebrow but smiled faintly back.

"What would you be doing if you weren't in the cell Mr J?" he chuckled

"Wreaking havoc, playing with my good friend Batsy, enjoying the chaos," he laughed at the idea of chasing down the caped crusader of the night. Harley had always wondered why the Joker hated Batman so much.

Although thinking about it why would someone like the Joker care for someone like the Batman?

Why would the Joker care for anyone?

Anyone except maybe Harley,

"And you have just answered the question as to why you're in the cell," Harley replied, his sharp eyes wandered over the bruises and the slightly dull eyes. He cocked his head to the side with interest.

"You'd think a smart girl like you would run away," Harley froze, she knew what he was talking about and she wasn't prepared to be a part of the conversation. He always managed to turn her into the patient and him into the doctor. She reached up a hand to her neck to hide the bruise, her eyes avoiding his and fixing on the floor

He always took back control.

"Who is it? A boyfriend perhaps?" his voice was uncharacteristically dark, low and for once there wasn't a single trace of humour, His eyes where darkening and his smile fading. He almost looked-

Was it anger?

Harley didn't respond, and that was all the answer he needed

"Ah so it is the boyfriend; run, fight back but you know how I got so far? I didn't let anyone push me around," Harley watched him, he seemed so normal, so protective almost caring.

"I think you know it's not that easy, if you run away you'll always be running, if you fight back there is always the chance you won't win," he raised an eyebrow, he did know what it was like. He had lived through it; if she wouldn't run and she couldn't fight and win she had one option-

Get someone to fight for her

Xxxxxxxx

Harley stormed into the conversation room like a whirlwind of thunder. Her white jacket whirling around her body and her eyes wild, her hair was a blonde tangle and her glasses askew. The Joker watched her with grin,

"What did you do? I got a message saying that my boyfriend was found dead in an alley," the Joker watched her with a sick twisted grin; he looked exceptionally pleased with himself.

"I've been in my cell all night baby," Harley didn't know what to say, she knew that the Joker had something to do with this and she didn't know whether she should be furious that he killed someone or thankful that her abuser was gone. She watched him as he grinned, his eyes devious

"Thanks," she nodded with a small smile; she bit down on her lips still unsure what to say. He shook his head, still grinning

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't know what you're talking about," the glint in his eyes was telling a very different story,

That was all the evidence she needed; in his own sick, twisted way he did care for Harley

Even if he didn't know it yet

 **so tell me what you think and let me know if you want another series based on these two at Arkham! please review/follow/fave for more stories and expect a new story every day!** **the response has been incredible to Royalty and I cant tell you how much it means to me so please keep it coming :)**

x


	6. a difference in dillusions part 3

**Hi! so this will be the last part of the 'a difference In delusions' series and then I will return to you prompts. this is my take on a series if events from the film flashbacks, I may of course return to the story on Arkham but not yet, tell me what you think and remember to review/fave/follow and all that's and dont forget to send me prompts for future chapters xxx**

 **1\. "I need a machine gun,"**

 **2\. "I'm just gonna hurt ya, really really bad,"**

 **3\. "Would you live for me?"**

A few months had passed since the Joker had ordered the death of Harley's abuser, and ever since that moment the pull between them had strengthened until she felt as if she breathed for the Joker, lived for him; His wide taunting grin, his sadistic sense of humour and the clear blue x-ray eyes.

His laugh was constantly echoing in the back of her head as she worked or as she walked down the street. Ever since their first meeting he was always there, in her head. She felt as if her one purpose in life was to serve him, obey him.

Over the course of their sessions he started to ask her for small things, stuffed toys and such. In the pocket of her white jacket was a small stuffed kitten that he asked for and of course she had obeyed. He seemed to have gained so much more control over her.

"Dr Quinzel, you know I live for these moments with you," Harley's heart fluttered slightly, she smiled and let the professional manner slip. He watched her from his seat, his arms strapped down and his eyes wide.

"What do you got?" He smiled and she immediately began to dig through her pockets for the small toy. She pulled it out with a proud smile, like a small child presenting their work to the teacher. Excitement bubbled up in her chest and stomach as she showed him the toy,

"Got you a kitty," she held it out for him to see playing with the gentle paws softly,

"So thoughtful," his voice was quiet and haunting as he leaned closer to her over the table, Harley almost immediately followed until there was little more than an inch between them. Her eyes were on his and she swayed teasingly closer, her lips slightly parted in anticipation.

A small voice in the back of her head made its self known,

'What am I doing?! He's a murderer, a sadistic killer, think of your career," it nagged, Harley pulled back and a dark blush burned across her cheek bones. She reached up gently to pull a few stray strands of blonde hair behind her ears as her gaze flickered back to the Joker. He didn't seem abashed by her sudden pullback; he leaned close and smiled,

"There is something that you could do for me, doctor," he tilted his head to the side slightly and his voice was haunting and little more than a whisper.

"Anything- I mean yeah," She watched him eagerly, prepared to do whatever he asked of her. he grinned at her answer

He watched her, his eyes steady and his face serious,

"I need a machine gun," Only his lips moved and his eyes where fixed on her, awaiting her response, Harley watched him in confusion. She gaped at him

"A machine gun?" she blinked, eyebrows raised. he grinned and a laugh escaped his lips.

Xxxx

Gun shots and blazes of fire echoed in the chilling hallways of Arkham asylum as men in odd masks brought down the armed guards. They moved through the halls, laughing and killing with the same sadistic amusement as their master.

Harley had heard the gunshots and fled to the room used for electrotherapy, surely Mr J wouldn't kill her, and he couldn't

Could he?

Fear ripped at her stomach but at the same a savage thrill seeking part of her was elated at the danger, at the adventure; the threat

She grabbed one of the thick metal chairs and pushed it up against the locked door. She crouched down in the corner, her hands pressed over her ears as the sounds of gunshots filled the asylum. Harley froze as a heavy crash fell against the door, repeatedly. With every crash the door shook until-

'Bang!' the chair was thrown from the door and clattered against the far wall, the door was thrown open to reveal several men who barged through and grabbed at Harley. She squirmed in their tight grips as they through her roughly onto the table. She kicked and bit, her nails tore through skin and her hands flailed

"Get off me!" she screamed as they strapped her onto the table,

"What do we have here?" the Joker called theatrically, the light caught on his hard flat stomach and his tattoos imprinted across his flesh. His hands where open wide and the sick grin was back in place as he approached, Harley stopped struggling to look up into the eyes of the man she loved.

He grabbed a bright light and pulled it over until it was blinding in Harley's vision, he leered beside it, his smile flashing silver.

"What you gonna do? You gonna kill me Mr J?"She asked defiantly, he leaned in close. His eyes wild and his tattoos black against the pale skin and scarlet lips.

"What?" he flashed in her vision and his hand reached for his ear,

"Oh I'm not gonna kill ya," he raised two electrical rods, Harley knew exactly what awaited her and to her surprise she wasn't afraid

"I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really bad," he teased as he brought the rods closer to her head,

"You think so? I can take it," a leather belt was slipped between her teeth as pain sparked in her head and spread through her body like wild fire. Her every nerve and cell seemed a cry at the burn and spark as she screamed and the Joker laughed. Images flashed in her mind of the joker,

of clowns and castles.

Of the king of Gotham

Xxx

Harley's hair was free from the usual pony tail and was a tangle of blonde, she glanced down at the pools of yellow acid as they steamed and burned beneath her. The Joker watched her,

"Question," she turned to him, her lips slightly parted. He grew closer to her

"Would you die for me?" she replied with ease, she didn't hesitate or think because the answer just seemed too simple

"Yes," she didn't even blink; he raised his eyes to the sky, his mind racing

"That's too easy, would you- would you live for me?" Harley watched him, to live for someone? He watched her as she thought, "Hmm?" he waited for her answer, a small single syllable escaped her lips,

"Yes," he raised a warning hand and his eyes flashed,

"Careful," he warned, she stared back openly and unabashed. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly," his tone was as like a breeze, quiet and hauntingly beautiful. He raised a hand and placed it over her lips. The gruesome tattoo of a grin obscured her mouth and gave the odd impression of a wide comic smile.

"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power," he gushed, almost too quick and quiet to hear. He grew closer and slowly removed his hand from her lips. His thumb pulled slightly at her lower lip

"You want this?" her eyes where wide and steady, they remained fixed on him

"I do," he raised his head again and his hand curved her jaw "Say it, say it, say it!" his voice was almost silent in the heat of the room. Harley couldn't look away, she was transfixed by him.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please," he repeated, his fingers brushing her lips gently

"Please," his hands curved her jaw again and slipped from her face

"Ah God, you're so good," he moaned, Harley looked down over the ledge into the bubbling acid; she turned back to the Joker steadily. He watched her as she turned her back to the ledge, her eyes on his. She opened up her arms wide and fell backwards silently.

She glided through the air, her hair tangled around her as she fell. A small smile graced her lips;

This is what he wanted, she had done what he wanted and that was all she needed. She hit the acid and her skin burned with the contact and every cell of her being screamed in protest as she was submerged in the pool. Her body begged for her to swim upwards- to escape the pain but she let herself sink.

The Joker watched as she vanished beneath the surface, she didn't come back up. He turned away and had walked several steps when a small pain broke his chest. He froze, his whole body pleaded with him to go after her- to save her. It was agony to not have her by his side, he couldn't breathe and his body seemed to turn against him

Her laugh echoed in his ears, her smile, her beauty and her intelligence and everything that made her Harley. He pounded his chest with fury as if cursing his heart for the weakness and he pulled of his jacket as he strode towards the ledge. Without a single hesitation he opened up his arms wide and dived in after her.

His body burned with pain-but it was a far kinder- a far softer pain then the excruciating agony of being without Harley. He grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. Her face and hair where pale and her eye shut, He held her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes snapped open and her chest heaved with a thankful breathe. He relaxed instantly at the reassurance of oxygen in her lungs.

The red of his shirt soaked through until he was surrounded by a pool of red and blue from Harley's shirt. Her eyes fixed on him and her lips stretched into a smile, he pressed his lips to hers again and she angled her mouth against his. Her hand reached up to curl in the dark green hair, pulling him closer. Her other hand reached up his back as he kissed her feverishly- the pain of the acid was almost non-existent.

To kiss the Joker was like her first blissful breathe of life.

He threw back his head and laughed, rocking Harley with him as he did so. she wrapped her arms around his neck and she laughed her first true laugh of insanity-

The first laugh of Harley Quinn

Xxxx

 **let me know what you thought! My fave scene is the acid baths- I just thinks its tooooo cute!** **tell me which was your favourite and what you want me to do next! I love all the reviews and feedback so please keep it coming!**

 **thank you all so much**

 **x**


	7. a Queen with no King

**HI! so after I typed up some scenes from suicide squad the film I had a lot of requests for the helicopter scene where the Joker rescues Harley. I did have another chapter I was supposed to upload today but you all wanted this scene so badly I woke up early so I could type this up before I have to leave, please excuse any errors I was in a massive rush x**

 ** _if you haven't seen the film you may not want to read this!_**

 **"The helicopter scene"**

Flag watched the helicopter as it approached, a frightening realisation hitting him,

"The birds been jacked," He murmured, Deadshot stared at him. The bird was drawing closer to the roof.

"Light it up!" he screamed over his earpiece and in synchronisation the soldiers raised their guns and opened fire however they where instantly mown down by the fire of the helicopter. There was a scrabble to take cover; the crazed laughs of the King of Gotham joined the constant thrum of a golden machine gun. Harley grinned; her Puddin had come to save her

Deadshot crouched beside her, watching as the lights flashed and men fell beneath the rage of gunfire. Harley noticed the assassin's accusing stare and placed a hand on her neck,

"What? I gotta a Hickie or something?" she asked,

"Professor can ya pick up the pace," the Joker called in the methodical voice heavy with insanity, the professor behind him typed furiously as he hacked the system. The Joker continued to grin down at the terror beneath, he pulled out his phone,

 _NOW!_

Harley opened the text and her lips parted, she was finally gone be free- go back to her empire with her Puddin by her side and leave the cage with her haphazard swing and electrocuted bars. She turned to glance over at Deadshot who had read her text. He shook his head warningly; she turned back to the phone.

A wide grin stretched her lips and she pulled herself to her feet. She walked out in front of the gun fire without hesitation, the Joker's heart pounded in his chest with anticipation.

His Harls was coming home.

It had been torture not to have her around, not to have her laugh or dance. He kicked the rope over the edge of the carrier where it hung several feet away from the ledge.

"Harley!" Deadshot screamed as she stepped up on to the platform, she ignored him and pulled off her jacket where it dropped to the floor. Harley smiled up at the Joker as he watched her excitedly

Come on baby," he breathed, as she walked up to the ledge.

"Kill her!" Waller screamed as her little lackey continually attempted to press the button to activate Harley's chip to no avail,

"Her chip is disarmed" he cried back, the Joker only had eyes for Harley as she started to run towards the edge, her jacket trailing behind her.

"Come on baby," The Joker smiled down at her as she sprinted towards the edge, he held his breathe as she lunged for the rope. The rest of the Squad watched as she practically flew through the air and her hands locked around the rope.

She swung from it with a wide smile, waving and laughing as she was hauled up to the helicopter.

"Deadshot shoot that woman right now!" Waller stormed over, pointing at the Queen clown with a shaking hand. Her eyes were livid and anger twisted her features like a snake ready to spit venom.

"She ain't do shit to me," he answered simply with a shrug, infuriating her further. She squared up to him, straightening to her full and very short height.

"You're a hit man right? I got a contract! Shoot Harley Quinn, you earn your freedom and your kid," She bargained, a flicker of hope ignited in Deadshot's chest- he could go home, look after his daughter and it was just one more person.

And Harley Quinn was many things but innocent was not one of them.

He looked over at the girl as she giggled and swung from the rope, she was just one more stain on his hands

"Oh she dead," he turned and balanced his gun on the crate, he lined it up perfectly- all he needed to do was pull the trigger and he would be back with his daughter. He could feel the teams eyes on him,

"I can't do this!" he mentally screamed, he liked Harley- sure she was insane and terrifying but at times he caught glimpses of someone who may have once been kind but she fell in love with the wrong person.

His finger curled around the trigger, Harley was hanging upside down from the rope still smiling cheerfully with that childlike homicidal joy,

Waller was watching him like a cobra, he took a deep breath

He was Deadshot- he never missed

She was Harley Quinn- she was a murderer

'So are you," He thought bitterly,

1

2.

3

He pulled the trigger and there was the familiar bang as the bullet left the chamber and headed straight for the target- straight and true. Harley faltered, she flipped down the rope holding on with one hand-her head tilted down and her body limp.

The Joker panicked from the craft, watching as she swung- no she couldn't be dead, she wouldn't be-

His breathe tightened and became shallow as his eyes where on Harley, pleading for her to laugh or wave.

Captain boomerang watched with a sick feeling in his stomach, El Diablo never thought that Deadshot would actually pull the trigger.

Deadshot kept his eyes on Harley- just waiting

She straightened with a grin, her legs kicking up behind her playfully,

The Joker released a breathe he didn't know he had been holding as did the rest of the suicide squad-

Even Flag was pleased that she wasn't dead

She laughed madly and Deadshot turned away just stopping in front of Waller

"I missed," she stared at him, her features where cool but her eyes fierce and venomous. She made a small low noise; the team's eyes followed him as he walked away-

"Good one mate," Boomerang nodded at Deadshot,

"It's Waller, 710 has been hijacked, shoot it down," she stated slowly and clearly, making sure that Deadshot knew what was about to happen, all heads turned to her.

The Joker reached down and pulled Harley up onto the craft,

"Puddin!" she giggled happily, her eyes wild and childlike- she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him against the storm of winds and the loud groans from the helicopter

It all died away until only the Joker and Harley Quinn remained tangled in each other's embrace

"You get all dressed up for me?" She smiled her eyes never leaving his; they swayed in the pull of the wind

"Oh I'd do anything for you," he leaned closer so his breathe tickled her neck

"By the way, I've got some grape soda on ice and a bearskin rug waiting," He teased, her hair was a tangle of red and blue as she smiled with anticipation

"Boss, we got a problem," someone screamed from the front and the royalty of Gotham city turned to see a missile heading straight for them. It collided with the craft sending it spinning sideways in a burst of flames and heat. The craft was alight with bright light as flame roared, Harley had to grip the Joker's shoulders to stop herself from tumbling out

"This bird is baked," He looked over the edge to see a roof top, "Ok honey, just me and you," his eyes where dark and excited,

"Let's do it!" Harley smiled, but in that second the bird careered off course sending Harley of the edge, the Joker scrabbled for her but she slipped from his grasp. She reached up for him as she plummeted down towards the ground. The Joker screamed as she toppled.

She collided with the rooftop with a thud and she rolled of the pressure in an uncontrollable loop. The second she could she was back on her feet, her back aching and every muscle screaming in protest as she sprinted for the ledge.

The career sped towards the ground and landed besides a building with a roar of gold and orange flames. Harley felt the wave of heat and her heart shattered. She felt as if she had been wrenched apart, a gasp escaped her lips and she gripped the wall to stop herself from collapsing in a heap.

Her eyes burned with tears and her mind reeled and screamed, her knees collapsed beneath her and she hit the floor. Her whole body trembled as she heaved for shallow breathe,

She had lost everything that mattered, she was alone

A Criminal with no partner in-crime

A doctor with no patient

A clown with no double act

A queen without a king

Without her Joker, her Puddin , her Mista J she felt lost and alone

 **thanks for reading! let me know what you thought and don't forget prompts and if you want me to do more scenes from the film let me know x don't forget to fave/follow/review for more xxx**

 **X**


	8. attack on the queen

**hi! So my computer broke this morning and wiped all my stories and documents but I didn't want to disappoint so I typed this up very quickly so I'm really sorry that its not the chapter I planned or that its not great but I will try and get back on track.**

 **disclaimer- I don't own Dc or suicide squad**

 **"Harley attacked,"**

Harley's heels clicked against the cold stone floor of Gotham city, the city was flooded in the golden glow of streetlamps and the darkness of the night fell like a thick black curtain. Harley didn't mind the shadows, she was the queen and this- this was her Empire.

Her and Puddin's

She couldn't be touched, her name was her defence as was the fear in which they reigned, and Harley mindlessly strolled back to the club. A hand grabbed her and placed a sick smelling rag over her mouth. Harley bent double and threw him back over her head. Her movements where growing sluggish due to the drug and her mind became fuzzy.

She stomped on him with one high heeled stiletto when she was thrown roughly against the cold hard wall of brick. She didn't cry out but the pain stung burned through her shoulder. She turned to her attacker and threw a punch. Her fist collided with his face sending him reeling back but hands where already on her legs and someone else was griping up her stomach.

She fought against their grip; she couldn't find a surface as she was hoisted against the walls her legs colliding with the stone with a pang of pain that shot up her legs. She pushed back but they were stronger then her as a group. She started to run up the brick and pushed herself up over them as they grappled with her arms trying to pull at her.

She smacked one of their head roughly against the brick wall rendering him unconscious, she fished a small gold and black gun from her shorts and aimed. The other two men collapsed in a pool of blood. Harley's whole body shook, her usual confidence faded and a tremor shook her body.

She collapsed against the wall.

She slid down until she was sitting beside her attackers, she always enjoyed a good fight but that was different from anything she had ever fought for. They wanted to do more than kidnap her and the thought shook her.

She didn't understand what had happened; it had all passed in a blur to leave her in an exhausted heap. She rested her head against the stone wall, her eyes on her attackers.

Xxxx

The joker paced furiously upstairs, Jimmy watching him uncertainly. His eyes where dark and his smile replaced by a furious scowl as he sharpened a silver bladed knife. Harley was supposed to have come back but she wasn't there and she had left the other club an hour ago.

"Where is she?" the joker growled, low and venomous before hurling the knife against the wall. He was grim without his Queen and explosive, they didn't know if he would laugh or kill them as the minutes of Harley's absence crawled past.

"If that bat has captured her-," he raised a gun and fired shots wildly into the wall and ceiling. Johnny raised a hand to his ear as he received a new message. He paled and turned to the Joker.

"Sir, we found her, she was attacked down the alley behind Meanall Street," the joker straightened up his eyes furious. He took off out the door, slamming it so roughly behind him that it shattered into splinters of wood behind him.

He didn't register the cold against his bare chest, a purple jacket rough against his bare skin. Several of his henchmen followed after him blindly. Armed with guns and knives as they chased after their eccentric Joker,

They found her, sitting against the brick wall surrounded by blood and a gun resting at her side. Her shirt had been ripped and her legs where cut and bruised. Blood stained her shoulder and there was a small cut on her cheekbone.

She looked positively glowing compared to the guys around her, two lay unconscious and bruised, one with a bloodied nose and the other gripping a chloroform socked rag. The other two both sported bloody hole ripped in their heads, bullet wounds. Harley's eyes fixed on the Joker, he growled.

"Grab them," he indicated the unconscious pair, one of his men came forwards to help Harley but backed away immediately at the snarl of the Joker. He placed a hand beneath her knees and one at her back. She curled her arms up lazily around his neck and nuzzled her cheek into his chest.

He took off into the night; Harley curled up in his arms

He knew what they had tried to do and every fibre of his being was raging in fury.

Harley's eyes fluttered shut as the chloroform reached her system. He placed her gently on the soft bed and pulled the thick duvet up over her. She curled up into a small ball and cocooned herself in the bed.

The Joker positioned a guard at her door before storming off to find the two men who touched his queen,

They were just regaining consciousness when the Joker grabbed one of them roughly and threw him across the room. Their eyes where wide as the Joker attacked like a viper, leaving them black and blue, blood stained his knuckled and their faces where a little more than bloodied flesh.

"You know who you attacked?" he whispered dangerously,

"N-No," the Joker broke out into crazed chuckles,

"You don't know? Ha you don't know? Don't Know that you attacked the Queen of Gotham!" he screamed and his hands found his throat. The man clawed at his hand weakly, the Joker smiled as he whimpered and the life drained from him. He then promptly but a bullet in each of their heads.

No one- no one hurts the queen of Gotham and lives,

 **thanks for reading! sorry its not great but better chapters coming promise! please fave/follow and review**

 **x**


	9. anything but normal

**HI! sorry I haven't posted anything in a few days but my laptop has been playing up and I haven't been able to do anything with it. hopefully its fully working again, I came up with the idea of the suicide squad learning Harley's history and thought I'd type it up!**

 **disclaimer- I don't own Dc or suicide squad**

"Yeah we're looking for a girl, she's tall and blonde hair with multi-coloured types and has like a lot of makeup and not many clothes, has got like this heart tattooed under her eye." Deadshot indicated the spot beneath his own eye but only earned a grim look from the man behind the bar, he shook his head.

Flag rubbed his temple; she had vanished back into the shadows, back to her 'empire'. He had been annoyed when he was told he would be chaperoning the criminal masterminds around the city of Gotham in search of their missing member.

"We're never gonna find her at this rate, god how hard is it to find a clown, I mean she isn't subtle is she? How easy is it to miss her?" Deadshot complained, throwing his hands up into the air. Croc patted him on the back,

"We'll find her mate," Boomerang grinned, as he popped the top of a beer with a grin. He shrugged at the looks from his team.

"I'm out of prison, I'm gonna enjoy it," he grinned at Katana who shook her head and looked away, her hand at the handle of her blade as it always was.

"Not for long, once we find Harley it's back to prison, if we don't find Harley; you die," Flag added solemnly, Deadshot shook his head

"You seriously need to work on your pep talks, like seriously," Croc sniggered from beneath his hood that cast his textured face into shadow. Flag rolled his eyes at his friend, out of the group he hated Floyd least- even liked him at times.

Flag felt very hot on the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. He turned to the far corner where a woman watched his from her seat in the shadows. She had long dark hair and wide brown eyes. She looked intrigued and suspecting, her head cocked to the side.

Flag nudged Deadshot and indicated the woman whose eyes were still heavy in the back of his neck, he looked over at her conspicuously. For an assassin he lacked subtlety,

They walked over to her but she didn't seem intimidated by the mismatched group, she seemed to have got exactly what she wanted.

"Why are you searching for her?" she questioned, eyes and voice steady on Flag. He raised a quizzical eyebrow

"Harley, why are you looking for her?" she repeated, she snagged their attention skilfully and watched as they puzzled.

"You've seen her? Where was she?" she laughed coldly and humourlessly and shook her head.

"Not for years," she replied smoothly,

"You know her?" Deadshot stepped forwards his eyes on her. She motioned for them to take a seat, they slid across from her, tense and unsure, Ready to fight at a few seconds notice.

"I knew Harleen Quinzel," they raised their eyebrows and she shook her head and laughed at their confusion. "She didn't tell you anything did she?" she seemed to take savage pleasure in knowing something that they didn't.

"Who the hell are you?" Deadshot questioned, an eyebrow arched

"Laura, Harleen was my roommate and best friend before she met him," she spat the last syllable venomously, him could only be one person; the Joker

"You mean the Joker?" Flag watched as her eyes darkened and her lips tightened,

"Wait- she wasn't already crazy when she met the Joker?"Boomerang looked confused, she shook her head with an icy laugh, her eyes where cold and her expression bitter.

"No, he drove her crazy. You really know nothing about her?" they shook their heads in unison; and it was true. All they really knew for sure was that she loved the Joker and was handy with a bat. She never spoke about anything before Belle Reve. It was if she had no history, no beginnings.

"Her real name is Dr Harleen Quinzel,"

"I'm sorry what? Dr?" Deadshot flapped, his eyes comically wide- everyone watched in complete silence,

"She was a genius, medical degree and PHD. She finished top of her year at Gotham City University a year early on a scholarship. However she was never completely happy- everything seemed bland; she didn't find a challenge in anything or anyone." She watched as they soaked up the information with similar expressions of shock and confusion; Deadshot was opening and closing his mouth in shock,

Katana had settled for disbelief; how could the girl who asked if she wore death scented perfume be a medical genius?

"She got an internship at Arkham Asylum; you know the house of crazy criminals. She was fascinated by the insanity of the inmates-the insecurities. She liked the thrill of it, the danger. One patient captivated her- entranced her. For hours she read and reread his file- the Joker. All she thought about- all she cared about was the Joker. She had problems of her own- her boyfriend started to abuse her, bully her and bruises her until she was black and blue." She swallowed, Deadshot's hand curled and Boomerang clenched his empty can until it cracked.

They knew Harley and had even grown to care for her- her quirks and her laughs. Her sick sense of humour and wide smile, it was hard to believe that someone had hurt her- Deadshot clenched his jaw and Croc looked pale. She had risked her life for them, had cut out the Enchantress' heart knowing that she could never be with her Puddin again if she did.

"Until one day she got a phone call, her boyfriend was found dead in an alley. She changed; she smiled more and she seemed more relaxed. She thought that she was curing him but she was just edging closer and closer to madness. She was falling in love with him and it was driving her crazy. She would have done anything for him, even help him escape," she glanced down at her hands, unsure if she could continue.

"The Joker and his lunatic followers killed every doctor and every guard, one survived."

"Harley," Boomerang whispered, looking down at the crushed can in his grasp. Laura nodded,

"He let her live, she was already on the edge of going insane and he gave her that last push in the form of shock therapy. She went crazy; all she could care about was the Joker. She was willing to die for him, and she proved it by throwing herself into a bath of acid on the Joker's request. At this moment he realised he loved her and dived in straight after her. He promised to build her an empire, he built her a crown from the madness," she raked a hand threw her hair. Her eyes where clouded with unshed tears

Laura had always thought of Harley living in a big clean house with two children and the perfect husband but she went past the point of no return.

"I always imagined her meeting a nice guy in a cafe, marrying him and living the perfect life in a big house with a few children, living a normal life." Her hands shook beneath the table, the suicide squad had no idea what to say, what to think.

It was hard to imagine a vulnerable Harley, a normal girl with a normal life. Occasionally you would glimpse the girl behind the crazy, sweet and exposed. Her love had changed her,

She hadn't had it easy and she defiantly not normal,

But normal was over rated.

 **thanks for reading! hopefully my laptop will be working normally again! please review/fave/follow for more oneshots and keep your prompts coming and I'm working on them!**

 **x**


	10. A King with no Queen

**Hi! I think I have my laptop running again so hopefully everything will be back to normal! so I have made a list of all your prompts and requests and I am trying to get each one written to a good enough standard to post!**

 **disclaimer- I don't own dc or suicide squad**

 **"A king with no Queen- a version of chapter 7 from the Joker"** **also crosses with the prompt**

 **"The joker realising he loves Harley"**

 **let me know what you think and please follow/fave/review and keep sending requests and prompts :)**

They should know better than to take what isn't theirs, especially when it belongs to homicidal maniacs like the Joker. They should have known he would find a way around that flimsy bomb implanted in her neck. He always went back for Harley- it didn't matter who was in the middle- who stood between them because they wouldn't be there long.

"Boss we got a problem!" both clowns turned to see a missile was heading straight for them- these people needed to learn that they always survived-

Always.

"This bird is baked," the Joker said calmly as he glanced over the edge, "Ok honey, just me and you," his eyes where dark, excited

"Let's do it," she grinned but before they could move or respond there was a great lurch as the helicopter spun uncontrollably to the side

The Joker was thrown roughly against the wall of the helicopter and his grip on Harley faltered. She fell back over the edge. His heart stopped, everything stopped. Harley fell through the air reaching desperately for the Joker, he leaned forwards trying to catch her but she was out of his reach.

He screamed and scrabbled for her but she was already gone.

The Helicopter span away and Harley was out of sight. Something inside of him snapped. He didn't seem to care anymore if the bird was baked, if the helicopter crashed. The queen was dead and what's a king without a queen?

There could never be another Harley Quinn, another queen clown of Gotham. It was their empire and theirs alone. The helicopter lurched sending the Joker crashing into the side. There was another burst of flames and the helicopter spiralled closer to the ground.

He could feel the heat; see the burning orange of the flames and black of the city. It all blurred together but this was not how the Joker would die. He was the King, the clown, the infamous Joker- he wasn't going to die in anything as mundane as a helicopter crash.

He could see the black rope that he had used to save Harley curled up in the corner like a black snake. The Joker jostled and slid towards it, fighting against the blur of the city and the flicker of flames. He locked his hands around it and pulled.

He leaned closer to the edge watching as they plummeted towards the hard cement and the glass of the skyscrapers. He caught glimpses of glass and the black of the roads, his hands where locked tightly around the rope and he jumped.

He felt weightless in the air as he soared to the ground, his hands still locked around the rope. His hands burned and his joints pulled as the rope tensed and his feet hit the floor. he ran off the pressure, his legs burning.

As he walked around the corner he heard the crash as the helicopter collided with the rest of the world and erupted into uncontrollable flames. He didn't even turn to look. He no longer cared, he had nothing left.

Harley was gone,

All that work, all that effort to find her, to fix her-to turn her into Harley Quinn wasted. He could hear her catcalling laugh and her wide taunting grin swam before his eyes. His chest burned and he swallowed back a scream.

He had always been intrigued by her, entranced by her. by the fearless doctor who was just as smart and had no fear. She didn't fear his infamous howl of laughter or his signature grin. She was his equal –

Just as smart

Just as fearless

Just as crazy.

He was going to kill that bat- he was going to find him and he was going to destroy the very memory of the batman. If he hadn't taken Harley she would never have fallen, never have been lost. If he had never left her in that car she would still have been at his side.

So many factors

So many problems that he couldn't fix.

The Joker had the power to do many things but bringing back the dead sure as hell wasn't one of them. Something in his chest burned and his whole being screamed in protest. He wanted her back, after everything they had done- after he followed her across Gotham, after he protected her, after he dived in after her

It was all for nothing

He pounded his chest with a fist, desperate to stop the screaming emotions and feelings that roared, the weakness of an attachment but Harley wasn't his weakness

She was his strength

He had found something in her that no one had ever presented him with before. She was a challenge, she was exciting and intriguing, and she was unexpected and unusual. She was completely unique.

Hollowness ruled him; he was nothing but an empty shell without his queen.

that was the unusual truth- one that many could never comprehend;

The Joker had loved Harley Quinn, and always would-

the cold hearted couple

damaged and rotten

Their Empire would fall as their hearts shattered.

After everything that he had done- everyone who had been killed at his hand there was still a small chunk of his heart left untouched by evil

Even if it was damaged and twisted- it most definitely belongs to a certain girl who was Just as broken and insane-

Called Harley Quinn- the Queen Clown of Gotham City

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought! please review and Pm me with request and feedback! if you liked this story then fave/follow to be told when I update and I will try and get a new one-shot up every day! don't forget to leave prompts for more! the more feedback I get the more I want to write! ;)**

 **x**


	11. Gotham's Royalty

**Hi! Thank you for reading! please let me know what you thought as a review and if you liked it please fave/follow! after my last chapter I had so many requests to write this. PM me with feedback and prompts or just leave it as a review! thank you!**

 **Important-I SAW MARGOT ROBBIE IN LONDON! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE**

 **"The Joker finds out that Harley is alive"**

 **disclaimour- I don't own suicide squad or Dc**

The Joker returned to his kingdom- the return of a titan but something seemed off. The Joker seemed broken; he didn't laugh or mock but retreated back into his own head and drowned in his own insanity. It was evident what was wrong; he had failed.

He had failed to rescue his queen- protect her, save her and rule forever with her. When she wasn't there the empire seemed empty; the clubs dull and the days lonely.

He hadn't known how badly he needed her until she was gone- he lay on the floor his clear blue eyes on the ceiling as he twisted a gun in his hand. Evan playing with Batsy had lost its charm.

Johnny had learnt to avoid the Joker when he could, as did the others. The Joker was always unpredictable but without his Queen to talk him down or egg him on he was explosive and uncertain. Whether he would laugh or kill you highly depended on what was going on in his head.

He was mentally and constantly replaying moments with Harley- times when he wanted to kill her and others when he kissed her. He was going to destroy that bat- he was going to tear his cape in half and strangle him with it, see how the caped cruiser would cope with no mask to hide behind.

The bat took his Queen; the Joker would take his life in the most brutal sadistic ways imaginable and possible. He was going to make the bat squeal.

Johnny frost knocked at the door tentatively but the Joker ignored him. He felt as if a heavy weight was pressing against his chest, slowly suffocating him. Crushing him until he was nothing but a broken mess.

"Boss," Something in the Joker snapped- he pulled a gold platted knife and hurled it at the wall, where it vibrated in the door frame and a few centre-meters from his head. Johnny gulped, if he was mistaken then it would be his head on a silver platter

"What?!" the Joker roared- his eyes where fierce and cold as his bare chest heaved and contorted with fury. He was on his feet in seconds, the gun he had been playing with pointed directly at his henchman

"You're gonna want to see this," Johnny's eyes where wide and his heart pounded in his ears as the Joker watched him like a viper, ready to strike, to kill.

"This had better be good," he warned, he cocked the gun, ready to shoot

"We may have found her- found Ms. Quinn," Johnny winced as he spoke- the Joker froze. She could be- he had seen her fall, she couldn't survive the fall through the city. What was this a joke? You don't play with the Joker- at least not unless you're prepared to lose more than just the game.

His limbs burned as his brain blurred. He pulled the trigger repeatedly firing in every direction- bullet holes peppered the walls and ceiling as plaster dust rained down on him. He stormed towards his cowering henchman and through him roughly against the wall, pinning him by the throat.

"She is dead! The Queen has fallen! The fat lady has sung!" he roared with chaotic bursts of crazed cold laughter. His eyes where sharp with insanity and wide, his breathe sharp and shallow; reduced to dry heaves of anger.

"No, she survived- she-she is at Belle Reve," Johnny gasped through swallowed breathes as his face turned red and blood pounded in his ears. The Joker stepped away, letting Johnny slip to the floor with gasping breathe and a hand clutching his scarlet throat.

He ran a hand through his green hair not sure what to do or where to look. He stepped towards his panting henchman- his finger pointed directly at him.

"If you're wrong, I swear I will kill you!" he warned his eyes where dark and his features twisted in a growl. He stormed away, shouting for his henchmen. He stormed to a computer- shoving the man away roughly so he collapsed in a heap on the floor. The Joker pressed play-

Harley was thrown roughly back into her cell by several bulky men, all carrying tazers and guns. she wore orange prison clothes and a white shirt- her face was clean of bright makeup and her hair in rolls- and she was most definitely alive. She crossed her legs and read a book; how she had gotten it he had no idea. Beside her sat a sleek espresso machine- what the hell had she been doing?

His mouth stretched in a smile- his eyes gleamed and he straightened up. He grinned and began to laugh hectically and chaotically

The true laugh of the Joker

"The Queen lives on! The sovereign of our city! The infamous Harley Quinn. Get your guns boys! It's time for the Queen to return to her empire, she's been away for too long! I want her back!" there was a thick silence- the Joker was desperate. He fired his gun at the ceiling sending his henchmen scurrying into action.

Xxx

Harley could hear the familiar thrum of gun fire, she shot up and crouched in the corner- there was no one left who would come back to save her, they could only have come back for her head. She watched as guards swarmed into the room from all directions armed with guns. Harley slid back into the corner ready to attack.

Gold sparks flickered and rained down on the floor as the lock of her cage was sawn away, the door flew open and another figure stepped in. Bold white writing was imprinted across his chest, Harley's heart pounded-

It couldn't be- he couldn't have- could he? She gasped for breathe her eyes on the figure labelled

Joker

She watched breathlessly as he reached up and pulled away the black mask that hide his features to reveal a pale white face with sharp blue eyes and crimson stained lips

A smile curled his lips.

"Puddin!" Harley cried and ran over to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She wasn't sure if this was real, if he was real, if the arms looped around her back where real.

"Let's go home," he whispered into her ear, it was definitely real.

The King and Queen would live on in their empire

It would never be easy to destroy them

To destroy Gotham's _Royalty_

 **thank you for reading! so please fave and follow! New chapters every day when I can and if you want me to write more make sure to review!**

 **x**


	12. Woth dying for

**Hi! so thanks for reading by story and I'm so happy about the incredible response! please follow/fave/review if you want more! I adore feedback and the more I get the more I want to write!**

 **"the Joker goes back for Harley in the car,"** **\- thanks for the great prompt! keep them coming!**

 **disclaimer- unfortunately I don't own suicide squad or Dc**

The vibrant Lamborghini spun out of control and with a plummeting feeling in the pit of the Joker's stomach they were thrown roughly off the edge, straight into the ice cold water.

"Puddin!" Harley wailed as the car lurched into the black water "I can't swim!" she cried but her screams where swallowed as the force sent her to flying forwards. She collided with the windscreen and pain burst in her skull like wild fire. Her eyes fluttered shut and she went limp.

The Joker looked over at her- he had to make a decision; leave her or be taken?

With a heart trenching pull he pushed through the open windshield, away from Harley. There were other girls, he could replace her. No one was worth dying for- no one. His lungs burned with a desperate plea for breathe, he swam until he found shore, and He could see that his car had sunk beneath the surface- Harley with it.

He turned away, she wasn't important. She wasn't anyone- only a doctor who had challenged him, stood up to him. She was only a girl who was willing to die for him, who had stood by him- excited and enticed him.

She was nothing

And she wasn't coming back, his throat burned with the realisation. His head span and he fought the urge to be sick. Goddamn Harley Quinn! She had latched herself to him- changed him- become part of him. She was his weakness- his partner in crime- his double act

His queen

He pounded a fist over the part of his chest where the almost stone organ thumped and squirmed. Every fibre of his being screamed for him to get back to her- to save her. He whirled around just as the bat dived in.

He dived in- back into the icy chilling water. His eyes burned as he fought against the water, kicking desperately towards the glowing car. The bat reached out for Harley but her head snapped up and she slashed wildly at him with a blade. She snapped at him like a feral dog, before blacking out again.

The Joker grabbed her fallen dagger and slashed at the Bat with a snarl. The oversized bat grabbed him and tried to shove him against the smooth metal exterior of his car but the Joker dodged. He slashed again with the knife but it couldn't penetrate his tough gear. They scurried for dominance in the fight, all the time Harley's lungs filled with water.

The Joker was momentarily distracted by Harley and the bat latched on to his wrist and knocked it fiercely against the car, the knife slipped from his hand. Pain burned in his wrist but he had felt worse- inflicted worse. He punched the bat in the jaw, sending him reeling but there was very little true force behind it as the water restricted their movements.

The Joker's head was beginning to buzz and his eyes where blurring as he fought for consciousness. He dived down, the bat grabbing his ankle and trying to pull him back up. His pale hand latched around the handle and he brought it up and plunged it deep into the shoulder of the caped crusader. Blood pooled in the water- staining the already blackened water.

The Joker swam upwards whilst the Bat tried to pull the blade from his right shoulder and grabbed Harley. They broke the surface with blissful relief. The Joker lapped at the air happily but Harley didn't stir. Her hair fell in a dripping tangle of platinum blonde and her eyes remained firmly closed.

A bloody red gash had been ripped across her left temple. He pulled her from the water and retreated into the shore. He staggered away from the water and from the bat until he found a dark alley. His eyes fixed on Harley as he laid her on the cold hard floor. he brushed away a strand of hair from her pale cheek and watched as anxiety clawed at his throat. he pressed two fingers against her throat to find no trace of life- no steady beat or fluttered.

Panic was burning and tearing at him from the inside out. She didn't move. He pressed his mouth against hers but her eyes didn't open. He pumped at her chest

"Come on Harley! Stop playing around!" he growled and again brought his mouth to hers. Oxygen filled her lungs and her eyes snapped open with a gasp. She leant over and chocked on the filthy water. The tension drained from his body- she inhaled deep breathes still gasping and gagging on the water.

He ran a hand through his tousled green hair, his eyes fixed on her. Her eyes where wide and black makeup had been smudged. She opened her mouth in shock, glancing back towards the water.

"You- you came back for me Mr J?" she asked- she looked pale then normal and her head was spinning. a sick grin stretched his lips

"For you? Always," he laughed and she chuckled dryly- her throat still burning. His wrist was throbbing and Harley noticed that the pale skin had started to swell

"Puddin!" she eyes it, considering she had just drowned and then been brought back to life she was awfully worried about a sprained wrist.

"Look what that bat did! Have to get him back next date night," he grinned at the thought as did Harley

"Batsy gotta pay," she laughed and pressed her lips to his. her arms twisted around his neck and the unspoken truth exploded I the heat of the moment. she pulled away and attempted to pull herself up but her head span and her legs collapsed beneath her, she almost fell had two muscular arms not grabbed her waist. Her vision was blurry and her head burned and twisted sickeningly. Her eyelids fluttered shut. he swung her up into his chest where she curled against him,

The Joker glanced around him as Harley's head lolled against his chest- her eyes shut. He took off back into the streets of the city

There were no other girls like Harley Quinn and there was no one who could replace her. he had to question as to whether some people where worth risking your life for-

If he lost her- lost his queen he would not be living but barely existing. Harley was unique but at the same time she was like him. He hated himself for it- loathed her even more for it-

But the Joker had unwillingly fallen for the witty doctor who faced him- the beauty who survived, always survived

The girl he always went back for- even if there was price because she was his Queen

and no one- no one could change that.

 **thanks so much for reading and let me know what you thought! keep sending in prompts! I've made a list and I am checking them off one by one, please review with requests/feedback and prompt and i'll update tomorrow!**

 **x**


	13. Always out of Reach

**Hi! I'm really sorry but I'm going away for a week and wont have internet access but I will write more chapters and post them when I get back.**

 **i'd also like to thank everyone who has sent in prompts and requests! Without you this story would have ended at chapter 1!**

 **so thank you to the people who inspired**

 **chapter 2- "Harley get's jealous"- thecutecode and lauraxxx,**

 **chapter 3 - "Harley gets hurt ," - guest**

 **chapter 7 - "the helicopter scene" - AnonymousAngel (guest), scorpion22, MissChloeSalvatore (I love vampire diaries by the way!),**

 **chapter 8 - "Harley attacked" - AnonymousAngel (guest),**

 **chapter 10 - "Chapter 7 from Joker's POV" - SilverNightfall**

 **chapter 11 - "the Joker finds out that Harley is alive," - guest, Mariah (guest), ruinedsandwich, I'm meaner then I look, scorpion22,**

 **chapter 12 - "The Joker goes back for Harley in the car," - AsgardianGrizzly (Love the name BTW)**

 **also a special mention to**

 **ruinedsandwich**

 **LovetheKlaroline (Got to love TVD)**

 **lauraxxx**

 **BryannaB709**

 **Becca3012**

 **gabbygrl247**

 **Uma FicWriter**

 **AnonymousAngel**

 **UnaverageWriterFact**

 **scorpian22**

 **casey525**

 **summergirl404**

 **solemra**

 **AsgardianGrizzly**

 **I'm meaner then I look**

 **SilverNightfall**

 **for all their incredible reviews and prompts! it means so much to me that you have all stuck with the story! thank you thank you thank you!**

Harley felt a rush of warmth and a flash of white-

She was dancing- her eyes fixed on the man before her. He held her as they spun- his smile gleaming silver and his hair a vibrant green. She wore a jesters outfit or red and black and was watching him whilst he laughed manically and they spun mechanically- then the image morphed;

The tattoos faded and the hair darkened- his eyes where bright and the insane laughter faded. She could feel the jester's hat fade and her blonde hair twist into a beautiful chignon. Small curls fell forwards to frame her rosy cheeks. She could feel the sleeves of the dress recede and a long skirt replace the skin tight costume.

A beautiful red and black ball gown swished around her ankles as they twirled across the dance floor. She smiled up into the clear blue eyes. His lips pulled into a smile- a real smile with no metallic silver or insanity.

There was no Royalty of Gotham city- no throne built from the insanity, no kingdom of the streets and shadows, no glass cage and chain.

Harley wasn't a ruler of city- she was a girl dancing with the man that she loved

She could feel her heart fluttering as they moved across the room; the haunting music had faded into a gentle yet beautiful melody. He dipped her back guiding her backwards with his warm hand at her back and another holding her hand. Then she fell backwards- slipping so she was plummeting head first. Her hair was free and tangled around her as she fell through the air.

The image had changed- she was surrounded by wrought metal and suffocating heat as the acid burned beneath her. Above her from the rails watched the Joker and then he turned away- he left her to the acid. She collided with the acid expecting the burning agony, the pull of death

She expected the hot luminous burning chemicals to drown her

Instead she hit cool water- it was warm and she glided to the top- gasping for breath with a grin beneath the extending heat of the sun on her cheeks. The sky was a brilliant blue and cloudless- above her was a small podium. As she watched the man with the dark hair dived in after her- she squealed with glee when a great splash washed over her.

Beside her Mr J grinned- his body was muscular and smooth- no scars and no tattoos or sick laughter. He reached around and picked her up in his arms. He gazed down at her with a smile and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands slid around him pulling him closer, she smiled at the perfection of the scene.

The water around her moved and swirled around her body- turning white and gaining weight as the man she loved glided away into nothing. A beautiful ceiling stretched above her to replace the blue sky, intricate and ornate. Doors formed before her- mahogany and frame with iron. She glanced down at the beautiful sweetheart neckline corset- patterned with diamonds. A skirt of fine material cascaded from her waist. She reached up to catch a curl of long gold blonde hair free from multi-coloured dye. She looked down at her hand- a beautiful diamond ring glinted from the forth finger of her left hand. a veil fell around her face just as the music started,

As the wedding march began the doors swung open to reveal a long aisle of a beautiful church. She glided down the aisle to see familiar faces of the past- there was Laura and others who remained long forgotten, they smiled with joy. Harley could only look forwards, the man at the end spun around to meet the gaze of the joker-

Except it wasn't the Joker, he was the same yet someone else entirely. He watched her as if he had never seen anything so beautiful. His lips parted and his chest heaved with anticipation. She met him with her own bashful smile. She glanced down at her hand, biting her lip. They turned to the front, he watched from the corner of her eye- a soft smile constant on his lips.

The scene changed again- Harley was working a dryer, her hair in rollers and her smile fixed. On her hip bounced a small girl with brilliant blue eyes and a tuft of blonde hair. Another small child was sitting in a high chair- a small fist waving a plastic spoon. Harley leaned forwards to plant a kiss on Mr J's lips. He wore a crisp dark suit like the regular business men of Gotham city, not the King or the Clown of terror,

He leaned forwards with a smile towards the baby girl who giggled happily as he approached her. She reached with a small plump hand and wrapped her fragile fingers around his. He planted a kiss on her temple with a smile. Harley watched as he did- it was all perfect

It was all normal.

Her Mr J was no longer the tattooed homicidal thrill seeker but a steady man who loved her unconditionally as they lived their perfect life. It all fitted together like the pieces of a puzzle- it was all unquestionable and planned out. Her heart was fluttering and her stomach was light.

There was a pull of cold air and a flash of white light and the warmth and contentment faded instantly. She was back in the hell of reality-

She glanced down at her left hand, there was no ring, she had no beautiful dress, no perfect wedding or swimming pool. She didn't have twins and she had the perfect life-

She was a criminal who lost her freedom, a girl who lost her sanity and a woman who lost the man that she loved.

Normal was only a setting on the dryer that she never had.

Her eyes where glassy and her heart sank

"He married me," she echoed distantly, she could feel the team's eyes on her, but she didn't care.

She had lost the life she had never had

She had glimpsed her dream but it was just out of reach

Always out of reach

 **Thank you for reading and remember to follow/fave and review for more stories! new story in a week**

 **x**


	14. Why shouldn't I?

**Hi! So I'm back! I wrote this whilst I was away and a few other stories! Let me know what you think! oh and I have to go back to school soon and I have lots of work that I need to catch up on, as stories take a lot of time I am going to come up with a schedule so I can fit it around work and riding and life in general! so I'm thinking maybe 2 or 3 new chapters a week? i'm not sure but I will let you know! X**

 **disclaimer- I don't own Dc or marvel! sooo... don't sue me**

 **prompt "Harley deals with someone disrespecting the Joker!"- thanks for the great idea RedHoodsWife**

Harley glided through the club, she was bored of dancing and Mr J was occupied with a series of clients. Harley's eyes scanned the crowd for someone to entertain her- to play with. She liked trouble- she created it and she revelled in it. she saw a man watching the Joker with evident distaste, she slinked around them to listen in as he scowled

"Look at him! The clown thinking he can do what he wants constantly, always in charge but can't take a bloody thing seriously!" he muttered darkly, his eyes where flashing and his features twisted in a snarl. Anger welled up in Harley, as did a sense of anticipation- she was going to have fun with this!

"Why take anything seriously? It's not nearly as fun," she purred happily behind him, he whirled around, his eyes wide and his mouth formed a comical 'O'. Harley giggled playfully

"I-ugh- you're Harley? - I didn't mean anything by it," he stammered as he desperately searched for an escape. His eyes flickered to the door in the far corner,

"Sure sounded like you meant it, I'm sure Mr J wouldn't like that, don't ya think?" she tipped her head the side, her blue eyes sharp and her expression playful. He shook his head wildly,

"What! No- you- you wouldn't," he snapped though he obviously didn't meant it- though the Queen could be playful she was sure as hell just as deadly as the Joker- everyone knew you didn't cross the Royalty of Gotham city.

He felt the urge to be sick as all colour drained from his cheeks,

"Why?" she questioned, she loved watching people squirm. Watch them try and weasel out of trouble, blunder over weak excuses and tighten under the tension. It was all game to her, a game she had mastered years ago.

He looked at her perplexed and she rolled her eyes dramatically with a grin,

"Why wouldn't I tell Mr J?" she watched as he panicked, she was smart, a lot smarter than people thought and she could use it to her advantage. She could corner them, manipulate them and watch them squeal without batting an eyelash. She was diabolical and unpredictable

"Because it- you- i," he stammered, desperate for an excuse, an answer, a life line. She watched eyebrows raised grinning wickedly.

"Doesn't seem like ya got too much to say, so why don't I just-" she went to raise her hand- to signal for the joker. He lunged at her but she was much faster and sidestepped. He fell to the floor with a crash at her stilettos- he knew he was cornered

"Well that wasn't very nice," Harley teased happily; she pouted slightly but broke out into mad giggles. He could feel eyes on them. He went to stand up but a high heel dug into his back- pushing him back onto the floor.

He squirmed under her shoe but she was unrelenting.

"Ya see Mr. Suit man, that clown that ya where back chatting- well that's my Puddin and well I'm not great at letting' things go," she said nonchalantly but he could sense the dark under tone that screamed danger.

"I didn't mean it Harley- just let me go," he whimpered as the heel dug further into his back. Her crazed laugh rang out against the almost silent atmosphere of the room.

"Now why don't ya try bein' a bit more convincing? Then maybe I'll let ya go," she teased, he glared at her unsure how to respond.

"There is something seriously wrong with you! Just let me go you crazy-," Harley tutted loudly, her look disapproving but she was evidently enjoying her play time.

"Now now, is that anyway to plead for your life?" She mocked; he glared at her- partly angry but simultaneously he was confused.

"Although I ain't no pussy so I've never begged, how would I know?" the music had gone down and every face was turned towards Harley and her victim; including the Joker's. He was grinning his eyes excited as his mad Queen played.

She stood over him, her heel digging into his back painfully, she was laughing and taunting as he squirmed beneath her shoe.

His eye where wild and terrified whilst hers where amused-

"Why don't ya beg a little more?" she teased and pressed her heel further into his back and he cried out. She rolled her eyes at the weakness of her play thing

"Pussy," she stated and dug her heel harder,

"Please, please just stop! I haven't done anything!" he squealed, the Joker laughed.

"But we're having so much fun," she pouted, something inside of him snapped, anger overshadowed the terror and he grew red with anger and hate.

"You mad bitch! You're just as crazy as the green haired freak show over there! you're both pathetic attention seeking clowns! Sadistic bitch!" he snarled like a wild animal and he twisted his hands clawed at her ankles leaving deep red grazes. The Joker rose to his feet, anger was coursing through his blood like hot acid. He pulled a gun at the exact same time as Harley grabbed her doodled bat.

"Now now, no need to get all touchy," he Joker lulled as he approached, playing with the gun in his pale hands.

"Just let me go," he growled at the Joker in a final plea for freedom, the Joker quirked his eyebrows and he paused

"Let you go? You want me to let you go? Harley you think we should let him go?" she shook her head, biting her lip with a smile

"But play time isn't over sweetie," she leaned closer almost at a whisper

"You think you're so clever! Just because you're the prince of the City you think you can rule!" the Joker laughed the laugh that everyone knew and feared, joined by the mad giggle of Harley

"Prince? Prince? No no no, ya see I'm the King and this is my empire," he opened up his arms wide, his silver grin gleaming as he shouted to the world. He then turned to indicate Harley,

"And that is my queen," Harley cackled happily before raising her bat over her head and brining it down with a sickening crack.

Harley curtseyed and took the Joker's outstretched hand as his henchmen hurried to clean up his mess,

"Come on baby," he grinned, they took a bow and grinned and laughed as the crowd praised Gotham's royalty

 **So Good? bad? hate it? Love it? am I getting too OOC? let me know if you still want me to continue, give me prompts and ideas! Ugh summer is almost over and I have so much work to do! ok let me know and remember to fave/follow/tell your friends/review and all that Jazz! thanks for all the constant support, it means so much to me! I used to get really badly bullied so I started to believe I was useless at everything but thanks to your support and reviews I feel as if I have some meaning, as if my stories, art work and everything else isn't a waste of time, I'm a lot happy and its because of all of you! thanks you, you have no idea what this has done for me**

 **x**


	15. pleas of the insane

**Hi guys! so I have been doing homework all day! God I hate school, anyway I am going to start posting every Monday evening and every thursday evening- that way you get one at the beginning of the week and one at the end and its pretty evenly spread out, it also gives me time to write you better longer stories!**

 **"Prompt- "Drunk Harley gets in trouble, Joker isn't amused!" - thanks for the great idea WordsThatKill, this is one of my fave chapters so far!**

 **disclaimer- I don't own DC or Suicide squad**

Harley was giggling hysterically behind her hand, the man opposite her watched her not sure how to respond- when the queen laughed it meant she would either hug you or kill you. Her eyes where bright and her long hair had curled into an uncontrollable cascade down her back. She made to stand but stumbled on six inch stilettos and she collapsed to the side, the man lunged forward and caught her. He relinquished her like he had been scorched as he sensed the Joker's cold eyes the back of his neck.

She laughed again but threw out her arms to keep her balance. The Joker watched her cautiously, she was very drunk and was having difficulty walking. Her hair was a tangle and her makeup had smudged in her alcohol addled state.

She pushed past through the crowd using people's shoulders to remain steady, heads turned in her direction as she leaned uncertainly against someone. The Joker rose to his feet and followed her slowly through the crowd. They drew back from him,

She had slipped out the door and was gone into the night. She stumbled down the pavement unsure where she was heading. The Joker followed,

"Harley, Harley, Harley," he tutted, his lips spreading in a wide grin "Not drunk are we?" he raised a pale brow as she spun around in a clatter of heels and flailing limbs. She shook her head with a grin

"Course not Puddin," she slurred,

He went to grab her hand and drag her back to the club but she pulled away and almost slipped backwards,

"Oops!" she smirked,

"Harley, it's time for the queen to return to her kingdom don't ya think?" she shook her head wildly at his soft tone,

"No! I always do what ya want Puddin', I stuck around and- and left a good life and all ya do is shove me around! Telling' me what to do! Ya don't own me Mr. J," she screamed heatedly, his expression darkened and his eyes narrowed.

"Harley, why don't we stop all these-," he waved his hand elegantly "accusations and go home," he smiled sweetly but his eyes flashed madly. She shook her head quickly waving her hands

"No! You always tellin' me what to do! Enough! I ain't no doll for you to control!, Ya don't love me but yet I followed you to the shadows! I left my friends and life behind but you wont even let me make any decisions for myself," she wailed, tears in her eyes. The Joker burned with rage and before he could stop himself he slapped her across the face sending her to the floor in her unbalanced state,

She collapsed in a heap of tears and coloured curls. She looked up at him, eyes wide and angry-

And broken hearted.

He held out a hand and pulled her back up to her feet, it was his own silent encrypted way of apologising. The second she was on her feet she wobbled away unsteadily, he rolled his eyes, his fist clenched as he was forced to follow her.

 _Why is she always so fucking stubborn!_ A voice in his head snarled,

 _Why do we always have to follow her? it's not as if we really care!_ Another voice remarked coldly, he shook his head like an agitated dog as he followed her.

"I always have followed you- the dip I took in acid, the little accident with a helicopter," he grinned like a fox regarding prey as he sauntered after her. she staggered lopsided away shooting him filthy looks over her shoulder.

"And you know why? You put me there! Ya left me for the Bat! You made me jump! Everything that happened to me is your fault!" she had lost it, she had never turned against him-they fought but she had never been so cold, so bitter, so angry.

"And who saved ya precious Harley? Perfect Harley, vulnerable lonely Harley. Why so angry? I haven't laid a finger on ya, well not dangerously," he grinned. She glared at him and waved him away angrily.

"I've had enough! I've done a hell of a lot for ya Puddin! And for what? I'm just your toy! Your doll! Your stupid brainless play thing! Well I ain't, I was a respected doctor with a degree and shit! Friends! I can't do it anymore! The voices! You put them there! The constant pain in my head!" she grasped her hair, fiercely shaking her head, " I never use my intellect! You all think I'm just some brainless freak with a pretty face! The kidnappings! The attacks! The clients! I don't want to do it anymore! I don't want to be crazy! I don't want to be the freak show people pay to see in a cage!" she snarled before turning away and stumbling into the road.

The screech of horns tore through the quiet of the night like a knife and Harley was flooded in white light. The Joker looked between Harley and the black car with fear. It was meters away- then feet- then inches and the Joker dived into the road.

He collided with her side sending her sprawling on the floor, he pulled her close against his chest shielding her as he rolled out of the way of the oncoming traffic. she lay on the cold pavement, looking up into the fierce blue eyes, she was pinned beneath him- his harms by the side of her head, her hair fanned out around her and the wet trails of tears stained her pale cheeks.

"Never-ever-do-that-again!" he heaved, his body shook with the shock of what almost happened- what could have happened. his heart had stopped, everything had stopped.

"Why would you-? the Joker pressed his mouth to hers cutting off her sentence, his lips moved against hers. He leaned back, his forehead rested against hers, their noses brushed against each other.

"I always have followed you! And always will! So get that through your genius mind! Your beautiful, infuriating mind!" he growled fiercely, his eyes completely fixed on her. the message was encrypted but it was there-

no matter what the voices or anyone else said- the Joker loved Harley Quinn- loved her bright eyes, her humour, her laugh, everything about her

She laughed against his lips,

"I love ya too puddin," she pressed her lips to his shortly and the Joker's laugh filled the streets of Gotham city.

 **so there it is! definitely one of my faves so far! their relationship breaks my heart! tell me what you think! make sure to fave/follow and please please please leave a review! tell me how I did! what's your fave chapter so far? see you next Monday or if I write a chapter and have the unbreakable urge to post something!**

 **thanks to everyone who has supported me and my story**

 **X**


	16. Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?

**Hi so here it is- your Monday one shot, a cute combination of fluff and the savage sadistic misdeeds of our fave villains. thanks for all the response and also a special thanks to RoyalFlashGang for the great review and I'm glad your liking my story!**

 **thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review my work- it means so much to me! keep the requests and prompts coming for more stories x**

 **disclaimer- I don't own dc or suicide squad**

 **prompt- "the Joker and Harley get revenge on the guards at Belle Reve that hurt her," - ruinedsandwich / rainbow username (Guest) / the-piro-16 / rachaelelizabeth /**

 **"Harley has PTSD," - guest**

The Joker had missed having Harley around more than he was prepared to admit; he had missed Harley's laugh, her sadistic childish games, her skip, the way she pestered him to play as he worked. He found her agitating and often day dreamed of killing her;

It was one thing to kill her and another to live without her

He ran a thumb over her pale cheek as she slept at his side. Her eyelashes where fluttering and her lips moved softly- murmuring lightly in her sleep. She fidgeted lightly at his side but her movements became more forceful and more determined. Her eyes where moving rapidly beneath her eyelashes and her breathing became shallow and was reduced to dry gasps. Her murmurs became cries and terrified shouts

"Don't! Don't touch me! Vanilla! The vanilla! Griggs!" she cried, the Joker grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the mattress as she kicked out and flailed beneath his bruising grasp. Her hair tangled around the nape of her neck and plastered to her glossy forehead.

"Harley! Harley wake the fuck up!" he screamed over her frantic wails,

 _This is ridiculous_! He thought bitterly, he raised a hand and brought it down sharply against her flushed cheek. Her eyes snapped open as she lurched forwards with a muffled cry, her cheek marked bright red. She shook against him and tears formed in her horror stricken eyes.

"What the hell was that?" the Joker's eyes where narrowed and his gaze was unwavering,

"What ya talkin' about puddin'?" she kept her eyes away from his and determinably fixed on the ceiling. Her whole body was contorting with fear, he watched her unsure what to say or how to react.

"Who's Griggs?" he noticed how her shoulders immediately tightened and her jaw tensed, he arched a pale eyebrow.

"He's- he's no one puddin'," she murmured

"Sure as hell doesn't sound like no one, ya know I'll figure it out Harls, I'll just be angrier that you didn't tell me," he replied smoothly,

"He worked at Belle Reve, he was one of the guards- you threatened him remember?" he cocked his head to the side

"I threaten a lot of people baby," he smiled savagely at the thought and fond memories that haunted his damaged existence, he laughed. Harley smiled weakly, which in itself was unusual.

"You gave him my phone," he nodded at the memory,

"Ah that one, awful hand at cards- right pussy too," her lips curled,

"He played his own kinda games away from the table, and I was his fave toy," she shifted uncomfortably and the Joker's eyes narrowed with anger and his lips tightened. He licked his lips like a fox ready for a hunt; he clenched his fists and his face darkened. Harley gave small wimpier as he turned and punched the head bored with a trembling fist. Fury burned in his bloodstream and claimed every nerve and every cell; Every fibre of his being screamed for the head of the guards at that backwater hell in Louisiana,

"I'll kill him! I'll track him down and I'll tear out his bones, I'm going after that son of a bitch right now!" he went to leave the bed but a soft hand circled his arm. he turned around to see Harley. The covers where twisted around her waist and her thin red shirt wet with sweat, her eyes where wide and pleading. he slipped back onto the bed, his arms open wide. She slipped into his grasp gratefully, Harley pulled herself closer and snaked her arms around his pale torso; he felt the cool wetness of tears against his shoulder as she cried gently into his chest.

The tension in his shoulders subsided slightly and wrapped his arms around her sobbing form, His hand knotted in her hair. she curled up in his lap, desperate to be close to someone. her skin was slick with sweat and her hair knotted and tangled. he wasn't a stranger to not being able to sleep, but to watch Harley cry, to hurt was unbearable.

"I'm gonna find them, and I'm gonna make them squeal like the pussies they are," the Joker growled into her shoulder, she giggled weakly.

"Frost! Bring round the car! its play time!" the hideout was plunged into motion as henchman grabbed guns and disfigured masks, the Joker grinned with anticipation. Harley laughed happily as a box of ammo and deadly toys was thrown before and she squealed like a child on Christmas morning. She began rummaging through with delight,

"Aw look Puddin!" she giggled holding up an array of ornate cream and pink and blue sparkles,

"My cupcake grenades!" she carried on rummaging through the box whispering animatedly under her breathe

"Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla? Ha let's see how you like this vanilla," she laughed aloud earning her a few worried stares from the henchmen. her hair was pulled into childish pigtails and her eyes where stained red and blue. Her mouth was twisted in a sadistic grin.

"Ready Harls?" she nodded playfully and slipped into the new purple Lamborghini,

Griggs was smirking at his computer when a hand grabbed at his shoulder unexpectedly,; he jumped and whirled around with a small shout, his heart banging in his chest. the Joker was grinning and his eyes where narrowed,

"I haven't done anything! Harley didn't I look after you? Kept you alive? Gave you the phone didn't I?" the Joker pressed finger to his stained lips, ending Griggs constant stream of pleas.

"Blah, blah, blah; ugh that constant jabber- so aggravating- don't ya think Harls?" the Joker looked over at Harley who was resting on her bat.

Harley stood at the Joker's side nodding, her hair multi-toned, her clothes minimal and her makeup bold. she pranced up to him, giggling and waving around a blood stained bat,

Griggs pulled away from her as she ran a long pale finger down his cheek, she leaned closer. He could smell the bubblegum fragrance and could feel the soft whisper on the back of his neck as she hummed softly

"Now, you wanna try the chocolate, the strawberry or vanilla?" Harley's soft hand curled around his neck, Griggs heart pounded as if desperate to escape his chest. he tried to pull away but her grip became bruising, she raised a syringe filled with a toxic pink substance

"Co-come on Harls, didn't I take good care of you?" he pleaded, his eyes wide and all colour drained from his cheeks. She cocked her head to the side and licked her scarlet stained lips,

"Strawberry it is," she giggled and plunged the needle into his neck.

 **So there it is! Monday's chapter! please tell me what you think and I really hope you liked it! leave requests and prompts if you want more chapters. I'll see you next Thursday with another chapter!**

 **X**


	17. Don't play with me

**Hi guys! so here is your Thursday chapter! I don't know if I like this one but let me know what you think and please drop a review. keep the requests and prompts coming and I ill try and get them all done! make sure you fave/follow to know when a new chapter is up and you can also fave/follow me as an author! new chapters every Monday and Thursday at around 8:00pm UK time.**

 **disclaimer - I don't own suicide squad or dc so don't sue me**

 **StephyCats7785- thanks for the great prompt**

 **"Joker gets jealous of Harley and Deadshot's relationship,"**

Hey Dollface," Deadshot grinned, he glanced around the club approvingly. The music was pounding and the crowd rowdy, the light where bright and flashing multi-coloured against the black and gold of the club. Harley squealed happily

"Hey sweetie!" She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly,

"I'm not a hugger, why do all these people keep hugging me?" Floyd moaned as Harley rolled her eyes,

"Oh sure you are," she relinquished him from her tight grasp and brushed a hand threw her bright two toned hair,

"Nice place Harls, so this is your empire huh? Do I get shit free? You know like friends, family and suicidal badass co-workers who spared your life discount?" A smile curled her lips as she dragged him over to the bar.

"I heard you went after Griggs?" he scowled, and Harley tensed slightly

"We did play with him for a bit," Harley shrugged it off, ignoring his jealous pout.

"I gave him a slap from you though," she winked and Deadshot arched an eyebrow,

"You only gave him a slap? Damn Harls you're not going soft on me now are ya?" she sniggered and threw her hair over her shoulder theatrically.

"Oh please, sweetie I ain't going soft- it was with my fave hammer and he went out like a light, kill joy," she pouted and Deadshot grinned.

Unknown to the either of them the Joker watched their exchange with a sharp blaze of jealously, he didn't like how close they were. He lounged across the settee of his private booth, his blue eyes fixed on Harley and Deadshot. He scowl darkened as Harley slapped his arm playfully,

His hand curled into a fist as they talked and Harley took a long sip from a brilliant coloured cocktail. She was his, everyone knew it but occasionally people needed reminding. It wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong but a flash of anger was sparking in his stomach.

He was grateful that Deadshot had spared Harley's life but he didn't like the closeness between them. It was at this moment when some fool decided to disturb him,

"Mr J," his head shot up and his fierce eyes fixed on the man before him. Johnny Frost was trying to dissuade him from approaching but he shoved him off.

"I wanna talk about the deal," the Joker raised cocked his head to the side, his exoression dangerous as anger raged in his chest.

"Ah the deal, you wanna talk about the deal," he paused and raised his finger to his jaw thoughtfully "Are you left handed or right handed? Because you only need one to sign the contract," he teased, the man paled and stood to leave but Frost pushed him back roughly.

"Uh, uh, uh," the Joker warned, shaking his head, "You wanted to talk business," he leered and the man's eyes fixed fearfully between the Joker and Frost who stood over him.

"Mr J, if you're busy I can- I mean- I didn't want to disturb you," the Joker shook his head

"Ah but you're already here, I'm all ready disturbed why waste the opportunity," He spread his arms wide and his eyes where sharp.

"Opportunity? To do what?" he asked cautiously, the Joker pulled his gold plated gun from inside his jacket, he was angry. He was angry with Harley, he was angry with Deadshot and his temper was on edge.

His head was burning with the pounding music and the voices where taunting and aggravating him. He imagined the man before him to be Deadshot as he raised his gun. The club went silent as every head span in their direction.

The man tumbled from the booth onto the floor with a clutter

"That," the Joker didn't laugh, his eyes where glowing with darkness. Harley had spun round to see what the drama was about. She slipped through the crowd towards Joker. She couldn't see who had been shot in the Joker's booth but she wasn't sure who. Her heart was heavy with anxiety and her head spinning. Rationally she knew that if the Joker had been shot the club would be scurrying and the guards in action but all she could think about was whether he was hurt.

Floyd watched forgotten and alone, mixed in with the crowd. Harley shoved threw the crowd, pushing customers and clients out of her way frantically. She noticed that the Joker was holding a gun nonchalantly, still lounging in his seat.

"Puddin!" Harley cried and wrapped her arms tightly around him. The Joker relaxed and returned her embrace. He was very different to hug then Deadshot; he was more relaxed and firmer. She preferred the scent and the feel of the Joker.

She pressed her lips to his, she had never kissed Deadshot and she never wanted too- she never wanted to kiss anyone other than the Joker. He was just as crazy and just as dangerous. He never said it but in his own twisted way he loved Harley deeper than any normal love.

He pulled away and could see Floyd watching from the edge of the crowd, the Joker laughed. He had won his own twisted game. Harley picked him, she always picked him.

Harley nudged the dead man with her foot,

"Huh, what he do?" the Joker shrugged

"He was winding me up," she nodded knowingly

"Uh huh, sure. Hasn't got anythin' to do with the Deadshot?" she arched an eyebrow with a grin, the Joker scowled,

"I'm kidding, you jealous baby," she pecked his lips playfully and he smiled triumphantly. People began to exit the club slowly and harley turned to walk upstairs, the Joker went to follow but paused in front of Deadshot

"Harls is mine, my girl. touch her and you will end up a lot worse than your old friend Griggs," Deadshot arched an eyebrow

"Nah man where cool, I don't wanna take Harley," the Joker cocked his head and surveyed him intently before turning his back on him. A wolfish grin twisted his scarlet lips,

Harley was his and he was gonna keep it that way.

 **so let me know what you thought, I hope you liked it and make sure to leave a review. feedback is great and reviews are needed. thank you for reading and see you next Monday**

 **X**


	18. burning self hatred

**Hi Guys! How's your week going? here I am with your new chapter and sorry its a little later then usual but its here! hope you like this one and please remember to fave/follow and review! every review is read and adored as are my follows and faves xxxxx**

 **prompt- "Joker thinks Harley is dead," thanksk for the great story and I hope I did your prompt justice - radpinapple ( Check out the account!)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own suicide squad or dc**

The club was alive with the roar of music and the glow of bright lights, the Joker had his arms wide as he rested in his booth. Harley was dancing in her usual spot, her hair vivid and wild as she danced. The Joker kept his eyes on Harley, watching her hips swing and her legs snap.

The atmosphere grew heavy and still as several men with black masks and guns smashed open the door, a gun shot rang out against the club and piercing screams filled the night. Johnny collided with the Joker pulling him down behind the sofa. The cries of the clients where sharp in the air as they scurried for cover

A small familiar shout sent the Joker's heart racing,

Harley.

"Let go of me!" Harley struggled against the man in black who clutched her wounded shoulder; blood was slick against his hands as he clutched the bullet wound. Scarlet stained the satin of her dress and her hair fell limp around her pale face.

She struggled wildly in their unrelenting grip but her strength was fading as her blood drained. The Joker rose to his feet. Hatred burned in his blood and anger was heavy in his heart. Harley's chest was heaving and her eyes angry.

The Joker glanced down the barrel of the gun pointed directly at his head, he raised his hands in a mock surrender

"Now now, lest not get hasty, fun isn't it? taking what isn't yours, little bit of advice, don't try and take the Kings empire when you have no army," he tutted loudly, his face stern. He continued to walk towards them, the gun directed at his chest.

The man behind the mask panicked and turned the gun against Harley's head. She snarled like an embittered dog

The Joker shook his head, anger raging in his heart and burning in his eyes as they flashed red.

"Stay back or I put a bullet in your girls head," he had a low gruff voice but his hand shook.

"Go ahead, she's nothing to me, if you want to hit someone hit them where it hurts," he shrugged, his eyes skimmed over Harley's wide eyes and heartbroken expression and a small twinge of guilt sparked in his stomach.

"No one comes close or we shoot," the man behind them black mask warned, the Joker smiled

"And why should that bother me? She's replaceable- see all these pretty girls? All under my command," he could see Harley's eyes fluttering shut as she became weaker

"Puddin," she whispered hoarsely as her body gave in, he bit down hard on his lip as she visibly faded. Her eyes closed and her body collapsed against the man. He scurried to hold her in his grasp as she crashed towards the floor.

The Joker's heart pounded in his chest, his eyes where flashing and his muscles tensed. He swallowed back a shout as she collapsed. If you play with fire you get burned, and they had just lit a spark. Taking Harley ignited a fire in his chest that would only be quenched when the streets where flowing with their blood.

It was the simplest and most respected role of Gotham city;

You don't touch the Queen

He licked his lips and reached silently for the gun in his jacket, one thing on his mind.

Get Harley

Her skin was too pale and crimson stained her dress as she lay unmoving and unresponsive, Lifeless

She couldn't be dead, the Joker swallowed back bile and his whole body seemed to be breaking from the inside. His cool façade was slipping and rage was burning in his heart.

After everything he had done to protect her, to save her, to make her Harley Quinn she couldn't simple die. It was too human, too normal and surely they where indestructible. They couldn't die, they where King and Queen.

The Joker pulled the handle of the gun from beneath his jacket and fired madly in all directions, the man holding Harley collapsed to the floor, eyes glassy. As did his little friends, the Joker didn't care. He swarmed towards Harley, his hand at her throat.

A small flutter against his fingertips was all he needed. A small sick smile curved his red stained lips,

The Queen lived on.

He pulled her into his arms as people swarmed from the club and out into the night. The Joker carried her to the bedroom where gently he lay here on the purple silk of the sheets, unmoving. Several henchmen swarmed in, armed with first aid kits and knives. One of his guys who had trained as a doctor began to work at the wound. He cut away the crimson fabric of her dress to reveal a dark round wound in her chest.

The Joker's gaze didn't waver as he cut at her skin to extract the gleaming bullet.

Mentally the Joker was reliving those agonising seconds where he believed her to be dead,

She was his weakness,

She would be his downfall

And he didn't care.

He hated himself for such simple human instincts to care and to protect, hated himself for the fact that he knew if he had the chance he would have taken that bullet for her.

The thought haunted him.

But he was selfish, he couldn't let her go, wherever she went she would be his weakness but at least here he could watch her and protect her

"She'll live," the Joker released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

He never wanted to feel that pain again, the pain that he may have seen her for the last time,

Watched her dance for the last time

That her laugh would never again call out in the dead of night

That there would ever be an end to the one and only Harley Quinn

 **OK so that was Mondays chapter! tell me what you thought Pretty pretty pretty pretty please ;) please leave a review and a prompt and I'm sorry if I haven't got round to doing yours but I will do soon! thanks for reading and don't forget to follow and fave to know when I update which is every Monday and Thursday at around 8pm Uk time!**

 **X**


	19. Twisted hearts

**Hi guys! ah i have been so busy! so much work to do I have had almost no time to write and I'm really sorry about that so this chapter Is a little shorter! sorry! please fave/follow and review and new chapter on Monday!**

Harley was bored of the bandages and the constant pain killers and bed rest, she wanted to play and exercise. The Joker had instructed that a guard watched Harley's door 24/7, she was told to keep any assassins out but she knew it was to keep her in. she could see the man's shadow creeping beneath the door, constantly on watch

"Ugh bloody guard dog!" she moaned into the silk pillow before tossing it at the door in a fit of rage.

"Let me out, let me out, let me out, play with me!" she banged at the door roughly and it flew open to reveal grumpy henchmen wired with muscle and a broad chest.

"Play with me, please, play with me," she tugged at his sleeve like a toddler but he waved her off. She pouted, her eyes wide

"Miss Quinn, get back in bed." He replied shortly, eyes firm and his lips thin. She shook her head, pouting.

"No, I don't wanna so I'm not," Harley said defiantly straightening up to her full height. He towered over her, eyes dark and fists clenched

"Get back in bed or I shall fetch Mr. Joker," she rolled her eyes and laughed,

"Aw puppy scared, gotta go run back to master?" she said in a mock baby voice, she giggled as he tensed at her teasing. She was quickly getting bored of teasing, he was no fun

"Miss Quinn, go to bed!" he snarled, evidently afraid of the consequences of The Joker found out she had been out of bed.

"ugh to hell with this," she kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over wheezing, she pulled back and punched him in the face. He sprawled out on the floor in a tangle of limbs, unconscious. She pulled him in to the room,

"Why are you so heavy?" she moaned as she dragged him roughly. She slipped out into the corridor, clad in skinny shorts and a tank top. Her hair was a tangle around her shoulders as she skipped down the corridor towards the gym.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as the excitement of sneaking threw the halls of the hide out; she had to duck behind corners and into empty rooms as the Jokers guards strolled past. The gym was as spacious and empty as always littered with white manikins littered with bullet holes and odd gruesome sketches.

She took off in a series of perfect round-offs across the room, a small shot of pain burned in her shoulder but she ignored it. She hated being trapped, she had been trapped in Belle Reve and she had been trapped as Harleen Quinzel, too many bad memories.

She grabbed the pole that swung from the ceiling and using her strength pulled herself up onto the bar. Her shoulder burned in protest but she gripped the bar tightly. She began to swing around it, forcing her muscles into actions. Her head span and the voices murmured in the back of her skull as she spun.

She loved the silence of the gym, she did love the club and the life that came along with it but there was never exactly a moment of peace.

The Joker was something else entirely, he was just as loud and just as crazy but in his heart he did love her, in his own cold brutal way he did care. He was twisted and dark and to most he was a murderer and a monster.

But Harley saw something else entirely

"Harley!" Harley's head snapped up and she lost her grip on the bar. She hit the floor and pain flamed in her back and shoulder. She gasped and reached for the wound, blood stained her shirt and she could feel that her stitches had ripped.

"Aw crap," she grumbled and her eyes fixed on the ceiling, the Joker stormed over to her.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" he snarled viciously, he caught sight of the blood that was staining her shirt and growled.

"Harley!" he grabbed the shirt and pushed it away from the wound. He clenched his jaw and pushed down hard against the ripped skin, Harley whined.

"You did this Harley so stop whining or you might just get hurt," he warned as he applied pressure. She bit her lip,

Her vision was starting to fade and black spots littered her vision, she could hear the Joker muttering darkly and then she was flying no being carried. She felt herself fall against the silk of the sheets and then a needle pierced her skin.

She could hear the Joker arguing with the guard who she had knocked out

"What was it that I said, oh wait- it was something along the lines of 'Don't let her out, make sure she stays in bed or she will rip her stitches' what did you do?" the guard murmured something under his breathe

"I can't hear you," he mocked,

"She attacked me," the Joker laughed mercilessly and Harley smiled

"She has a bullet hole in her shoulder, you are 6ft'4," she could hear the cool under tone of rage in his voice.

He cared, that was all she needed and all she wanted-

The remains of the Joker's twisted heart

 **I'm sorry its sooo short! please don't be mad but I will try to make them longer! please review! fave/follow and all that jazz!**

 **X**


	20. I need a favour

**Hi guys! How was your Monday? I was so tired when I wrote this so please excuse any small mistakes and I'll correct them another time x**

 **prompt- "Harley goes to the squad to ask their help in saving Mr J," thanks for the Great idea- jaguarspot**

 **note- in this one they all escaped prison**

 **disclaimer- I don't own suicide squad or dc**

Harley took a long deep breath as she paced around the Joker's office in an uncharacteristically nervous state. Her hair was a tangle and her two day old makeup was smudged messily across her cheeks. The Joker would have told her she needed to keep up her appearance but he wasn't here, actually she had no idea where he was.

The Joker had been taken by batman several days ago and as batman had some stupid pussy policy of not killing anyone she could hopefully say that he was still alive- just where and in what condition? She had gathered his henchmen but they were all as thick headed as the next and lacked any sense or understanding. They were hardly strategic or skilled,

Harley was never one to admit that she may need help but in this case she was desperate. The only problem was she had very few friends of which she could demand assistance. She knew that poison ivy would be very unwilling to help her save the Joker and Selina wasn't interested in anything that didn't really affect her or her friends and they were hardly close.

she had almost no friends and those she had were not willing to help her, maybe – just maybe she had some friends left. Friends unafraid of danger, skilled fighters and close bonds. She could ask her squad, call for their help.

"Johnny! I gotta plan!" he walked over, eyebrow ached slightly.

"I'm gonna find the squad," she grinned wickedly but his expression didn't change and she deflated slightly at his less than enthusiastic reaction to her flare of genius. She punched his arm slightly

"Hey! It's a great plan!" he nodded like a man trying to appease a small child.

"I'm sure but how are you going to find them?" her scarlet smudged lips curled upwards and her eyes sparked with excitement and Johnny grew slightly nervous.

What was she planning?

"Oh frosty, I have my ways. Don't underestimate me," he clenched his jaw at the degrading nickname.

XXX

Croc glanced up as the headlights flashed above in the outside world, he narrowed his eyes as a thick pair of hands started to pull at the grates. He began to swim away but then a ringing voice alight with joy called out into the sewer.

"Aw you wouldn't be running away from an old friend, especially seeing as I broke you of that hell hole," Croc froze, and turned around to see Harley hanging upside down from the road. Her hair hanging down in coloured pigtails, She was grinning as she giggled childishly with her unique twist of insanity.

"What are you doing here"?" he asked darkly, his textured skin was patterned and odd in the dim light.

"I need a little favour," he groaned, Harley didn't ask for 'little' favours.

"What is it?" she grinned,

"I'm getting the squad together and I'm going to save Mr J," Croc froze.

"We're gonna what?" he growled, he did not like the Joker and he felt no obligation to save him. Though Harley was grinning, he could see that beneath the shine of her sadistic joy and childishly dangerous nature there was a certain emotion that was foreign in her gaze

She was afraid so he could not refuse.

Xxxx

Boomerang grinned as he packed the bag with as many bright jewels and ornate necklaces as he could with his current partner who was hunting feverishly in boxes and ornate glass displays. They took off down the corridor, boomerang hanging back ever so slightly. He pulled a sleek boomerang from inside his jacket and tossed it at the back of his head.

It made contact with the back of his skull with a satisfying thwack and he collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap. He grinned savagely and caught the hooked instrument

"Ya do that to all your mates?" a female voice questioned with an audible grin, he shook his disbelieving head with a smirk. He polished the sleek metal on his jacket as Harley Quinn slipped into view. Her whole image was bold and she looked as if she had just wandered away from a circus or a carousel.

"Only the irritating ones," he glanced over at the heap of limbs, "Or the greedy ones," he grinned and Harley giggled loudly,

"Well I'm known to be quite irritating so how come you haven't battered my pretty head with one of your little toys?" she arched a pale eyebrow,

"It's a boomerang Harls and I'm still considering it," he flashed a witty grin and she rolled her eyes,

"I need a little bit of help, and I need the best," she smiled with a voice that no man had yet resisted before, he bit his lip

"Ah Harley," he moaned, hardly willing to take part in another fight

"Come on, there is no one better," she smiled, he looked down at the floor contemplating the manipulative flattery, before nodding slightly

Xxxxx

Harley found Katana slitting throats, her mystical sword cutting like paper. Harley waited silently in the shadows examining her nails patiently. Once she was finished she whirled around thrusting her sword directly at the throat of the girl cloaked in darkness. Harley's hands snapped in a surrender with a grin.

"I love your nails," Katana rolled her eyes and pulled away slowly, Harley lowered her hands

"I need the help of you and your mystic voodoo soul sucking sword," she waved absently as the shimmering blue of the blade.

Katana muttered darkly under her breathe in Japanese

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Katana continued to mutter but did not correct her.

Xxxx

Deadshot lined up his gun flawlessly; the man in a suit was fidgeting nervously his eyes scanning all over for a threat. He went to pull the trigger but a shot rang out and his target collapsed, red pooling above his heart. He whirled around gun raised only to see the one and only Harley Quinn. She blew smoke from the tip of her Love/Hate gun.

He shook his head annoyed

"Really Harley? Come on, I had it all lined up! He was mine and you swoop in and blow a hole in his chest!" she watched him unaffected and arched an eyebrow with a small smile

"I did you a favour so now you're in my debt," she grinned, "and I need a favour," he shook his head in disbelief and mild annoyance glancing down at the figure on the ground

"Whoa whoa, hold up. What is this favour?" she paused slightly, she knew Deadshot didn't particularly like the Joker so how to persuade him?

"Someone I love got snatched and I need to get him back so I need your help," he shook his head at her careful phrasing

"What! You want me to go on a suicide mission for Joker? Aw hell no. This ain't my problem," he stated firmly packing away his gun. He didn't miss the way she deflated, the defeat that etched in every corner of her pale pretty face.

"Aw come on! It'll be fun! What you too pussy to came?" she arched an eyebrow, challenging him. His dignity was wounded

"Damn I must be crazy," she giggled and threw her arms around his neck

"Ugh no Harley how many times, I'm not a hugger so stop god damn hugging me!" he growled as he tried to push her away but her firm grip held steady as she laughed again and pecked his cheek playfully

"Oh sure you are,"

 _'_ _I'm going soft! Soon I'll be blowing up balloons and shit for little children '_ he thought bitterly as his arms slowly reached out to embrace the clown queen

 **so I know there was no joker in this one- it was more Harley and her team but let me know what you think! thank you so much for reading and remember to fave/follow and please leave a review! also keep the prompts coming for more stories and new chapters every Monday and Thursday at 8pmish uk time**

 **x**


	21. Favours part 2

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is a little shorten then intended but I really am short on time at the moment like you have no idea! sorry if there are any mistakes but I haven't got too much time to keep checking! let me know what you think and follow/fave**

 **disclaimer- I don't own dc or suicide squad**

Harley grinned happily at the less then eager group that stood before her, Boomerang at east seemed to be enjoying himself- she giggled as he winked over at the fiery warrior with the soul sucking power sword. Katana didn't respond but Harley swore that a red blush had spread across her cheeks beneath the mask.

Deadshot was glancing around the room with a mild admiration and hint of jealousy. They stood in one of the empty clubs that the Joker owned, the walls held large mirrors with gold walls and silver booths.

A long sleek bar ran up the side, fancy coloured booze and full bottles on shelves. She was perched on one of the glossy tables, legs swing. Croc had his hood up to conceal his textured visage from the rest of the world, his face cast in shadow and his hands deep in his pockets.

"So Harley, you dragged me down here for what? I get it you want to save the Joker but you know how exactly do you plan to do it? I mean were friends Harls but I ain't dying for you or anyone else," he watched her solemnly and she just broke out into mad giggles. Boomerang shared a look with Deadshot waiting for the craziness to fade.

"Pussy, as if I'd do that to ya," she flashed him a wide insane grin, boomerang watched her, eyebrows furrowed

"You need serious help, like professional help," he urged, slightly terrified by her fazes of complete insanity. Harley rolled her eyes and grabbed her bat and swung it absentmindedly

"You sound like my doctor, psychiatrist and the girl who does my hair," she whined as a Croc was forced to sidestep a particularly ferocious swing.

"Watch it clown," Croc cried in his deep graveling voice, she turned to look at him, eyebrows arched

"Yeah I'm the weird looking one," she retorted incautiously, he pulled back his hood throwing light on his disfigured skin without hesitation

"I'm different, I'm beautiful," he stated firmly, he had spent years hiding and convincing himself he was good-looking and he wasn't going to let anyone get to him. She watched him thoughtfully

"People fear different because it's unexpected and unpredictable," she murmured, her mind spinning back to a conversation she had had a long time ago

 _"_ _And do you? Do you think I'm crazy?" the Joker's voice was soft and chilling, his eyes where sparking and he liked his crimson lips. Harley considered her reply very carefully; did she think he was crazy?_

 _"_ _I think your reality is different to mine, I don't know if that makes you crazy but I know it makes you different. That's the problem isn't it? People fear different because it's unexpected and unpredictable," he leaned forwards like a snake ready to strike,_

 _"_ _And you don't fear different? Don't fear the unpredictable?" he was genially intrigued by her answer, for some unknown reason it seemed to matter,_

 _"_ _If I feared the unusual I wouldn't be here," Harley's eyes where sharp and her chin raised slightly, she glanced down at the page of questions she was expected to ask. She picked it up carefully and slid it to the bottom of her notes, out of site._

That had been the moment that had changed the course of her straight laced life and thrown her into madness, chaos, acid and a dangerous love. She had not known what to expect when she had tucked her requested questions away but she had never regretted it.

"Whoa Harley? What's wrong with you, you went all- blank on us," she glanced around, her smile had slipped and the joy in her eyes replaced with and usually hidden emotion, something like desperation.

"Will you guys help me or not? Because I'm going with or without you," Harley slipped of the table and on to her precarious stilettos. They glanced around, silently confirming their answer

Katana was the first to step forwards; she pulled out her sword and held it before her with a string of Japanese. Harley looked over at croc who was obviously thinking hard, he nodded glumly and stepped beside katana, hands deep in his pockets.

Harley turned to look at Deadshot, her eyes almost pleading. Something deep within his stomach stirred as he stared deeply into her desperate gaze.

"Screw it," he said glumly as he stepped forwards shaking his head. All eyes then turned to Boomerang who was unwilling to risk him for nothing. He could feel the eyes of his friends watching him unwaveringly. Katana watched him, and he stepped forwards beside her with a small nod.

Harley clapped her hands gleefully and hugged him,

"Yeah yeah, now I'm standing closer you all happy- just a bun of suicidal idiots taking a step forwards.

"I think you mean suicide squad," Harley smiled

XXX

Harley and the squad strutted through the cave where batman was holding the Joker, it was dark and gloomy everything that Harley didn't like. She preferred to be bold and vibrant but old Batsy took everything seriously.

The great overgrown bat landed before them, all black and suited up looking ready for the funeral of a fruit bat or something.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, did no one teach you not to steal other people's play things?" she shook her head in mock fury, raising her bat to point sternly at the bat.

"Harley, you where once a good person, leave the Joker and save yourself," she pretended to think about it theatrically before shaking her head

"Um Nope, no can do," she swung her bat fiercely into his stomach and he bent over, clutching his torso. He then straightened and took a swipe at her but his fist was caught by the thick hand of the Killer Croc. He tried to kick her but a spinning metal boomerang knocked his leg back. Harley swung her bat into the side of his head sending him sprawling on the floor. Deadshot pinned him down and Katana pressed the blade of her dagger against his throat he tried to move but was incapacitated by the several bullets Deadshot fired at his abdomen. None fatally due to the thick uniform but enough to hurt like a bitch

"Keep him down boys," she called over her shoulder as she strode further into the caves. She found the Joker chained to a wall, still grinning with his eyes closed.

"Aw Puddin, what did the big ugly bat do to ya?" she whispered as she cupped his cheek, his eyes snapped open

"Nice of you to drop in," he laughed as she proceeded to shoot the chain that pinned him to the walls. He didn't even flinch.

"Aw Puddin i always come for ya,"

 **thanks for reading! I am so grateful for all the reviews and feedback! I love every oneso please keep them coming and please leave a prompt! thank you and expect a new chapter on Mondays and Thursdays at around 8pm Uk time**

 **x**


	22. Unknown truths

**Hi! so this one is just little different but I hope you like it!**

 **disclaimer- I don't own Dc of Suicide Squad**

 **prompt- "The Joker hurts Harley and feels bad," - AnonymouslyABook- thanks for the good idea, I hope you liked this! x**

The Joker had been acting rather distant since they had returned from Batman's cave; he walked away when she tried to talk and locked himself away in his study or avoided her at the club. She was starting to get fed up with all the rejection. She enjoyed the attention she was used to,

"Hey! Mr J!" Harley chased after the leather jacket that was strolling down the corridor in his entire clown like glory. He rounded on her angrily, his vivid blue eyes flashing angrily. Harley skidded to a stop, almost slipping on her stilettos.

And the Joker didn't move to catch her, her chest ached.

"What is it Harley?" he roared angrily and Harley paled and became angry. She didn't understand what she had done that was so unforgiving, he was angry with her ALL the time and it was really driving her crazy. She wanted everything back to normal, where he would have lounged to catch her, where he would have spoken to her and danced with her.

"Aw come on! What did I do? I haven't done anything vexing in like a week," she cried, her cheek bones where heavy with a scarlet flush. He growled angrily, lowering his jaw so his eyes where sharp and narrowed. She didn't back away although she recognised the glare

"Harley, drop it," he snarled like an embittered dog, he hated how stubborn she could be. Most people would run tail between legs with tears but Harley just glared back defiantly. One of the reasons he simultaneously loved and hated her.

"No, I don't like how you are ignoring me all the time," she scowled, pouting her crimson lips, her blue eyes sulkily glaring up at him.

"Just leave it," he bore his metallic smile with a snarl, his eyes cold and anger burning in his gaze.

"No! You haven't been treating me normal since we saved you- oh," her eyes widened with a realisation that hit her like a ton of bricks, he was angry that it had been her that saved him. She suddenly broke out in a fit of unashamed giggles. She could see him growing angry as she laughed

"You're angry because you didn't save yourself?" she continued to laugh with childish glee.

"Enough Harley," he said in a deadly whisper, his eyes cold. She didn't respond, he slapped her hard across the face and collapsed in a heap on the cold floor of the corridor. Her cheek burned as she stared up in shock, all joy faded

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and hurled her roughly into the wall, she squealed her legs inches from the floor. He held her by the wall to the throat, his fingers digging in painfully. He punched her hard against the cheek. A deep cut tore through her skin like paper as his rings caught against her.

She clasped her cheek with a shaking hand, the blood evident against her pale fingertips.

He stepped away and she slipped to the floor in a heap, her body trembled and her eyes filled with tears. He shattered slightly on the inside as he watched; he regretted his temper and his outbreak of violence. He stormed away, unsure what to say or do.

Xxxxx

Harley didn't speak to the Joker for several days; she edged silently along the walls. Her bruised and cut fast cloaked in shadow. The Joker watched her weakness with a burning self loathing; he missed her constant smiles and outbreaks of laughter. The club felt cold and dull without her, she was there but not the same.

He raked his hands threw his bright green hair with a scowl, he pushed away from his deck determined to speak to Harley, to make her see that he hadn't meant to lose his temper. He stormed down the corridor, opening every door and checking every room to no avail.

He found her hiding in the gym, not practicing anything just cowering in the dark. Scared and alone,

He approached her cautiously, slowly, like the hunter after the stag. She glanced up at him and pulled back further into the corner. Her cheek was sliced badly and bruises littered her throat and cheekbones.

Her pale lips parted, she hadn't done her make up in days, nor had she slept judging by the dark shadows beneath the haunted eyes.

"Harley, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to," she didn't speak only continued to stare weakly into space. He watched her, desperately trying to see any flicker of hope.

"Harley, you know I love you. I travelled to hell for you; I have protected you as best as I could! I haven't always succeeded but I have tried!" he paused, Harley watched him with wide blue eyes.

"You love me?" she murmured softly, her voice broke from lack of use over the last few days. He hadn't meant to say it, it had always been true but he had never said it.

"If I didn't love you Harley, I wouldn't have kept you around," she watched him before pulling herself unsteadily to her feet. She flew at him, her smile wide and her giggles joyous once again. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her lips met his. His hands found her small waist and he swung her in a circle. He laughed alongside her.

"All this cause I saved you," his eyes flashed but she laughed and kissed his cheek playfully

The Queen and King united once again,

 **thanks for reading and please send me prompts if you want a Thursday chapter because I'm running low! thanks for all the responses and keep it coming! Follow and fave and I update every Monday and Thursday at around 8pm UK time though sometimes may be later!**

 **X**


	23. Sorry! Not a chapter

**I am really sorry guys and I know everyone is waiting for the next chapter which will be up as soon as I can finish it! I am going to have to cut change it so it s a new chapter on a Sunday and a Thursday, I am sorry but with all my work and late nights I can never find time to write but the story will go on! thank you all for the great reviews and prompts and I am working my way through them!**

 **see you soon!**

 **always-**

 **don't- insult- my -otp**

 **x**


	24. The Crimson Queen

**Heya guys! long time no read? so I have had serious writers block and then my laptop broke and then I figured no one would be interested in this story anymore but I suddenly had the inspiration to write this and thought that I might as well publish it anyway seeing how longs its been. its shorter then my others but its a start. if you want me to continue I will try to post more all depends on the response to this and how inspired I am! this story is a little different to usual but I just wanted to try writing it**

 **I present you with;**

 **the crimson queen**

 **disclaimer- I don't own suicide squad or DC**

Harley Quinn swung her bat at her side, giggling that psychotic laugh that had accompanied the death of hundreds. Her red and black stained eyes were fixed on her prey in the centre of the dusty warehouse. They where lashed together with thick ropes, watching Harley as she circled

Dangerous

Beautiful

Insane

She walked closer and closer with her bat balanced in her porcelain hands, keeping them occupied until her Mr J was ready to play. She could hear his laughter down the halls, his low husky voice like gravel.

The room was filled with the hysterical wails of her flock, held back screams as they sobbed like children at Harley's high heels

She arched an eyebrow at their cowardice

"Can you all just shut up? God if I wasn't crazy you would all drive me insane! You think you have problems? All that whining and crying and the mess," she shivered with exaggerated disgust, her little speech was punctuated with mad giggles that drowned out the world.

"Before we say good night why don't I tell you a little story? Yeah you do, its real good and I know that you will all just love it," Harley beamed at them,

"There once was a doctor living a grey life in a grey world all alone with no one to play with when she met the King of them all. He played with her mind and fitted all the pieces just right, but whilst he toyed with her she fell in love with the king," Harley crouched down low in front of an elderly man, nodding with wide blue eye

"But she didn't just fall in love, nope she went a little bit mad every day and madness, as you know, is just like gravity. All it takes is a little..." she skipped across the room, hands flung out wide as she let herself fall hard and fast towards the dusty ground before catching herself on outstretched hands

"Push," she drew out the world, her eyes rolled back and her gaze flashed white. Her pale fingers reached up to trace the column of her neck delicately

"She woke up to find a whole new world, the world was dripping with colours; red and black, blue and pink, purple and green," her wicked smile bright in the unlit room

"The King made her a pretty pretty Queen, he gave her a kingdom and a palace and a pretty crown for her pretty head," Harley stepped closer, a hand brushing against the cheek of a petite women who cowered and arched away to no avail

"But do you know what that queen wanted? What she would have given it all up for? She wanted a ring, she had a collar for her neck but no diamond for her finger. She had a palace but she didn't have a princess and she wanted them so..." her head rolled onto her shoulder

"Badly," there was madness in her eyes but beneath the sinister gleam was something vulnerable, an agonising desperation.

"She knew that the King would never give her those things, so she would play his games and live by his rules and live for him. Together they would watch the world burn and dance on the ashes,

She died for him

She lived for him,

And then she would say goodnight," she raised her bat above her shoulder before bringing it down hard on one of her victims, filling the room with a pain filled scream and a mad laugh that drowned out the painful silence.

The door was flung open by a man in a panda suit as the king arrived to watch his victims squeal

The Joker strode in, decked out in green and purple, the silver wicked smile graced his lips as his queen swung her bat happily at her side, splattering the world red as she did so

"Puddin," Harley exclaimed with all sadness faded from her eyes as she ran at him, arms flung wide and her black and red clothes splattered crimson with thick red blood.

She danced at his side, her arm locked with his

Her dancing figure in complete contrast to his own predatory stature

The queen wanted a lot of things, some of which she would never have

But she had her king and she didn't care about anything or anyone else

She danced all day and painted the town scarlet at night and their chaos reigned over the city, all would bow to them

And God help anyone who disrespected the queen

 **please let me know what you thought, I always fell Harley is a slightly sad character with a desire for things that she can never have with the Joker but loves him to much to leave him. let me know what you thought and if you want to know when I update follow and fave! if you have any prompts to inspire me that would be greatly appreciated!**

 **thanks so much for reading!**

 **X**


	25. I'm on tumblr

Hiya! So long time no...write?

Anyway I have a secret project that I have been working on. I have been rewriting and editing royalty on tumblr and I have just started uploading them. The first ten have been written and the first two have just been uploaded.

The account is called unfilteredobsession or just search up royalty

xxxxx


End file.
